Moments aigres doux
by WoR
Summary: Il est un mystère, il est irréel, il est... Finnick Odair.
1. Un commencement sucré

Hellooo ! Vous me connaissez probablement de Survivre: 35e Jeux de la Faim. Je commence cette nouvelle fic, que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps déjà. Je suis une fan finie de Finnick... haha... et donc je me devais de faire une fic sur lui. Je doute par ailleurs beaucoup de moi, car je sais qu'il est très apprécié. J'espère être capable de le représenter dans toute sa splendeur.

Les chapitres vont tous être aussi courts que celui-ci... je crois. J'en ai aucune idée, en fait. J'ignore aussi quand le prochain chapitre va sortir, car Survivre (ma fic) est ma priorité, mais je suis inspirée en ce moment, donc ça ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai, je crois, l'intention de partir des 65e Jeux et de remonter jusqu'à sa mort.

J'espère que vous allez aimer, et s'il-vous-plaît-pretty-please laissez-moi des reviews ? *o* Elles risquent de m'inspirer à faire une suite ;)**_  
_**

**Disclaimer : **Finnick ne m'appartient malheureusement pas (toutes les merveilleuses chose que je pourrais faire avec lui sinon), tout comme la trilogie des Hunger Games de Suzanne Collins.**  
**

* * *

_Un commencement sucré_

* * *

Dans le district Quatre vit un jeune homme de quatorze ans.

Ses cheveux de bronze brillent au soleil, ses yeux verts rappellent les plus magnifiques émeraudes, son sourire fait fondre même la plus froide des grimaces, sa peau hâlée lui donne un air de masculinité, et son corps…

Les jeunes filles l'idolâtrent, les garçons l'admirent. Il n'a pas d'ennemis si ce n'est des jaloux; des imbéciles qui préfèrent être rancuniers que de s'améliorer eux-mêmes.

Il est un mystère, il est irréel, il est… Finnick Odair.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, il s'apprête à se faire vingt-trois ennemis. Des ennemis mortels, des ennemis sauvages. Des ennemis comme peu de gens en connaissent dans leur vie. Il s'apprête à participer aux Hunger Games, ce jeu de téléréalité sanglant qui fait la joie du Capitole et qui porte le masque de la punition.

Il n'a pas de bonne raison de le faire. Il n'a pas une famille pitoyablement pauvre dont il doit s'occuper. Il n'est pas le seul volontaire de son district. Il ne s'y rend pas pour sauver un petit frère assez malchanceux pour être tiré au sort.

À quatorze ans, Finnick Odair rêve de gloire.

Il veut le flash des caméras sur lui, il veut les entrevues, il veut les femmes se jetant à ses pieds, il veut la richesse, il veut la reconnaissance. Il est prêt, il est confiant, il le veut.

Enfournant un sucre dans sa bouche – il en garde toujours à portée, – il savoure le moment qui approche.

À grands pas, il écarte ses concurrents et monte les marches le menant sur le piédestal, libérant le garçon tout tremblant qui se croyait perdu et se déclarant volontaire d'une voix forte.

– Ton nom mon chou ? lui demande l'hôtesse en posant subtilement sa main sur le bras musclé du garçon.

– Finnick Odair, dit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Et derrière les télévisions, les femmes du Capitole tombent déjà sous son charme.

Ainsi Finnick Odair, phénomène extraordinaire du District Quatre, devient participant aux soixante-cinquième Hunger Games.

_Puisse le sort lui être favorable._


	2. Une tristesse veloutée

Hep ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Et oui, tout aussi court. Je crois que je m'attache à ce format. :')

Merci Hime-Amande (oui, j'aime beaucoup les anciens Jeux, mais dans ce cas-ci, j'aime surtout Finnick :P), Berteen x (je t'ai déjà répondu ^^), KatnissLjay (ainsi que Cato et ses abdos), Lila B.W.H (meurciiii :D) et Leorette (j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre, car j'ai moi aussi décidé que Finnick et Annie se connaissaient avant ses Jeux :S) pour vos commentaires :D

* * *

_Une tristesse veloutée_

* * *

Père et fils se regardent longuement, silencieux.

– Tu l'as vraiment fait, lui dit l'homme d'une voix fatiguée.

Les émotions noires qui sont transmises contrastent violemment avec le décor de velours dans lequel ils se trouvent. Derrière la porte se tient un Pacificateur, la mine inexpressive et l'arme à la ceinture. Dehors, les bruits de la fête qui se prépare se font déjà entendre.

Ce soir, le district Quatre célèbre. Dans deux semaines, peut-être sera-t-il en deuil.

Le père se lève, soupire. Il sourit doucement, passe une main dans les cheveux de son fils toujours assis.

– Tu as la beauté de ta mère. Sers-t-en.

– Promis, lui répond le garçon, la gorge nouée.

Remplaçant le père entre Annie Cresta, la jolie fille avec qui il a eu les conversations les plus marquantes de sa vie.

Doucement, elle se love dans un fauteuil en face de lui, caressant l'accoudoir d'un bourgogne macabre.

– Combien de gens se sont assis ici pour ne revenir qu'en cadavres déchiquetés ? demande-t-elle d'une voix pensive.

Encore une fois, il s'étonne de ses remarques perspicaces.

– Ça ne sera pas mon cas, dit-il calmement.

Il se demande s'il dit cela pour la rassurer ou pour se rassurer lui-même.

– Ça vaut mieux. Tu ne veux pas me voir en colère.

Elle se lève, dépose un baiser sur son front. D'un pas gambadant, elle quitte la pièce sans un regard de plus. Il trouve que le monde est à l'envers. C'est lui, qui aurait dû lui donner une bise réconfortante.

Le beau jeune homme reste seul dans la grandiose pièce, un peu perdu. Il ne sait plus s'il doit être heureux ou triste, finalement. Laisser les gens qu'il aime derrière est plus douloureux qu'il ne le pensait.

Il serre le poing, prend une grande inspiration.

Les adieux sont déjà terminés.


	3. Une complicité savoureuse

Et oui, nouveau chapitre ! :') Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Survivre, je vous promets que je travaille au prochain chapitre. Si tout va comme prévu, il sort demain !

Merci infiniment à mes revieweurs ! Pour si peu d'écrit, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de feedback. Berteen x : On va en apprendre plus sur Finnick au cours des chapitres, je ne veux pas tout révéler d'un coup ;). Leorette (qui a signé Guest, mais je te reconnais... :P) : Je suis soulagée :D Et non, je ne peux toujours pas voir ton smiley :(. Ever-Lyo : J'espère sincèrement que tu vas continuer à aimer, Finnick n'est pas un personnage des plus faciles à représenter, surtout qu'à mon avis, son monde intérieur est bien différent de l'extérieur qu'il se donne. Et oui, c'est en effet un style bien différent que pour mon autre fic, je m'essaie sur des terrains inconnus un peu. KatnissLjay : Bah tu sais, que je te rende un peu plus folle ou non, vu ton état... J'ai pas l'impression que je vais te faire des dommages bien permanents ;). MonsterMaster : Merci, contente que ça te plaise ^^ J'espère que ça s'améliore avec le temps :D. Clameun : Je t'ai déjà répondu, mais merci des corrections ! Chayma : Je comprends ton sentiment, j'en attendais une de Finnick, et voyant qu'aucune n'était faîte... Bah j'ai pris les choses en main. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer :'). Estellech : Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes :D Si tu t'attaques à Survivre, je te préviens, c'est long à lire XD. Et dans un style complètement différent de celui-ci.

Et sinon, en co-écriture avec KatnissLjay, pour qui je beta-read (ça se dit ? o0) deux merveilleuses fanfictions (quoique l'une d'entre elle contient un peu trop de vomi), j'ai publié ce matin La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut la peine et je vous promets de l'humour et des conneries de premier ordre :D

* * *

_Une complicité savoureuse_

* * *

Le ballottement du train lui rappelle la mer, et s'il ferme les yeux, il peut s'imaginer sur le bateau de son père, à pêcher avec son trident alors que le soleil vient à peine de se lever.

Finnick savoure le voyage.

Les meubles sont délicats et coûteux, si beaux qu'il en a tout d'abord eu le souffle coupé. Il s'en est vite remis, s'écrasant dans un siège richement rembourré sous les yeux médusés de sa partenaire de district.

Il croit qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Ou peut-être est-elle simplement réaliste.

Il n'y a qu'un seul d'entre eux qui peut survivre. Pourquoi former une amitié ?

– Tout ça est assez pour nourrir notre district au complet pendant des années, lui dit-il finalement pour briser le lourd silence, englobant d'un geste toute la pièce. Tu sais comment voler un train et le revendre sans se faire prendre ?

Elle lève sur lui des yeux surpris et un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Mais elle détourne rapidement la tête, allant jusqu'à quitter la pièce.

Finnick soupire, croise les mains derrière sa tête.

Il a hâte de découvrir la nourriture, il en entend toutes sortes de légendes depuis longtemps. Des mets exotiques, des aliments colorés, des goûts inoubliables…

Il se demande si la rumeur est vraie. Les gens du Capitole se font-ils réellement vomir afin de pouvoir ingurgiter plus de nourriture ?

Le jeune homme entend des pas derrière lui. Se retournant brusquement, il reconnait sa mentor, Mags. La vieille femme au sourire édenté lui tend un... truc blanc. Sous inspection rapprochée, il reconnait un morceau de sucre.

Avec un clin d'œil, il en sort un de sa poche.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il le gobe et le fait fondre lentement. Elle fait de même, puis lui marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Il hausse les épaules. Il a le temps d'apprendre à la déchiffrer.

Il sent qu'ils vont bien s'entendre.


	4. Une aberration majestueuse

Chapitre 4 déjà... :D J'avance, j'avance ^^ Et plus je le fais, plus tout se met en place. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour la suite ? Pour le moment, j'ai l'intention d'en sortir un par jour. Ils sont tellement courts après tout, au moins en poster fréquemment pour contrebalancer.

Merciiii pour les commentaires et visites et alertes et favoris ! Berteen x : Mags doit avoir dans les 70, je crois ? Vu qu'elle est dans les 80 dans le tome 2. Hime-Amande : C'est exactement ça, oui. Avec cette fic, je tente d'améliorer mon vocabulaire :D J'en vois déjà les effets sur mon autre fic, c'est génial. Je suis fière que tu trouves que je réussis bien ^^ Leorette : Encore ! :P Naah, c'est mignon Wrenichou XD T'es pas la seule à économiser pour lui ! Et... J'imagine qu'on va en apprendre plus sur sa partenaire ? Pas sûre, par contre... J'écris comme ça vient ! KatnissLjay : Je te jure, tu vas finir par me faire vomir à force de parler de vomi. Une citerne de vomi, non mais quoi encore... T.T Tu y boudes toujours à côté, ou c'est fini ? ;) Estellech : Moi aussi je l'aime Mags :') Un des mes personnages préférés. Surtout parce que personne comprend ce qu'elle dit sauf Finnick XD. MonsterMaster : Oui, Finnick est plutôt confiant. Ou du moins, il essaie de s'en convaincre ;) Je sais pas si on va vraiment comprendre Mags, mais Finnick si, éventuellement. Il nous fera la traduction :D Et gratuitement, en plus ! ...XD Ton enthousiasme par rapport à Survivre est vraiment satisfaisant pour moi. Clameun : Et ben non, malheureusement pour nous les filles, je ne déshabille pas Finnick tout le temps comme LJay. Ever-Lyo : Bon point pour Mags, je dois retenir ça XD Et contente que tu aies aimé ^^ SweetyK : Yay, nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer :D

* * *

_Une aberration majestueuse_

* * *

Il est pris par surprise, tout d'abord.

Le bruit est assourdissant, les couleurs étourdissantes, presque écœurantes, les expressions extasiées, subjuguées, exagérées.

Finnick salue de la main, des deux mains. Il fait des clins d'œil, il montre ses muscles. Son torse nu cause nombres d'évanouissements, ce soir-là.

Sa partenaire de district, Nela, le regarde avec envie. Leur costume lui va bien mieux, comme s'il était fait sur mesure pour le jeune homme. Comme s'il était né pour le porter, né pour ce moment, pour la parade.

Le Capitole le dévore des yeux, les caméras ne le lâchent pas, le flash des appareils photos l'aveugle.

Il est encore choqué par la mode de cet étrange endroit. Les costumes si étranges, si surprenants. Si horriblement laids. Les maquillages grandioses, les tatouages déplacés, les cils infiniment longs. Les modifications surnaturelles, si spéciales et si terriblement horrifiantes.

Un monde de richesses inouïes et de décadences inimaginables. Un monde voué à sa fin.

Finnick sourit.

Dans toute cette horreur, il ne peut voir qu'un futur plus lumineux. Un jour, un jour cet univers se détruira de lui-même, le fait déjà à pas lents, et les districts seront libres.

Un jour, cette abondance causera leur mort.

Alors en attendant, il séduit cette société si faussement majestueuse et si ridiculement supérieure. En attendant, il se prostitue à cette vie qu'il a acceptée de son propre gré, pour laquelle il s'est porté volontaire.

Et en secret, dans le tréfonds de ses pensées, il pense à cette fille de douze ans aux perçant yeux verts qui l'attend à la maison. Il s'accroche à son souvenir, à son sourire, à ses remarques perspicaces.

Elle lui manque déjà, et ça ne fait qu'une journée.

Il est un peu perdu dans ses convictions à nouveau, mais rien ne paraît de l'extérieur. Il se tient bien droit, il accueille l'amour hypocrite des habitants du Capitole à bras ouverts.

Et il prend son mal en patiente.


	5. Une imbécilité réjouissante

Hihihi. Je l'aime bien, ce chapitre. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi. Je crois qu'il reflète bien la personnalité de Finnick. Bon, après, je sais pas si ça suit exactement les informations données dans le livre sur ses Jeux, mais c'est une fanfic, hein. Je fais bien ce que je veux.

Merciii pour mes lecteurs et revieweurs ! :3 Estellech : Haha, ça fait super plaisir :D Contente que tu vois bien ce que j'essaie de faire passer, c'est toujours le but de l'auteur ! Alice : Commentaire presque aussi long que le chapitre, XD. Merci, oui, il est très lucide. Enfin, il a même peut-être un peu trop l'habitude d'être nu :P KatnissLjay : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais faire à Finnick encore ? o0 Et moi, je me place à côté du bidon de sang, alors ! Berteen x : Non, j'arrivais pas à me faire une idée pour son costume :( Mais du coup, tu peux te l'imaginer et être sûre d'en baver ;)

Et sinon, je commence une autre fic en collab avec KatnissLjay, Les chroniques venues de l'au-delà. Allez la lire, elle devrait vous faire rigoler ;) ...Je sais, j'ai trop de projets d'écriture... T.T Pour le moment, je vous promets que ça va, je vais poster régulièrement pour toutes :') Que voulez-vous, je suis en feu... Et non, j'suis pas la fille du feu.

* * *

_Une imbécilité réjouissante_

* * *

Les carrières l'exaspèrent. Il les trouve trop arrogants, trop cruels.

Il se fait aborder dès les premières minutes d'entraînement. Le plus vieux et plus grand, celui du district deux, le traite d'avorton au joli visage.

– Je veux bien te prendre dans l'équipe quand même, qu'il ajoute en croisant les bras.

Finnick sourit et le traite d'abruti aux traits malchanceux.

Les autres carrières rient et le jeune homme évite agilement le coup de poing lancé dans sa direction.

Inutile de dire qu'ils s'entendent à _merveille_ par la suite.

Mags lui frappe le coude, n'arrivant pas à atteindre l'épaule, et marmonne dans sa barbe invisible. Finnick croit qu'il se fait traiter d'imbécile, mais il espère qu'il ne la comprend pas encore assez bien pour avoir raison.

Il peut toujours espérer, non ?

Sa situation lui fait hausser les épaules. Si les carrières ne l'acceptent pas dans leur alliance, il peut toujours s'en créer une lui-même. Il est Finnick Odair, après tout.

Mags marmonne à nouveau. Il se convainc encore de ne pas avoir compris l'insulte affectueuse.

– On s'allie ? qu'il demande aux tributs qu'il aime bien sans une once d'hésitation. Je peux vous donner du sucre en échange, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Les filles rougissent, les garçons lui jettent un regard surpris mais content. Il est un allié de choix, et cela rien que pour ses sponsors.

Bientôt, il a une sympathique petite bande à ses côtés. Nela, qui a décidé de quitter le groupe des carrières pour le suivre. Elle l'aime bien, en fin de compte. Jayde, la tribut du Six au sourire malin et à l'acrobatie impressionnante. Quinn du District Neuf, son nouveau meilleur ami toujours prêt à faire des espiègleries et particulièrement talentueux à l'arbalète. Et finalement Seoras du Trois, qui se débrouille plutôt bien en médecine.

Ils passent leurs repas à discuter et à rire, ayant en apparence oublié les Jeux.

Mais personne n'a oublié, et certainement pas Finnick. Ils travaillent ensemble pour le moment, et quand le temps sera venu, s'entretueront sans la moindre arrière pensée.

Leur complicité temporaire attire les regards mécontents de la tablée des carrières et ça leur fait plaisir, alors ils continuent cette charade, qui en réalité leur fait un bien fou.

Mags marmonne encore avec son drôle de sourire édenté. Cette fois, Finnick l'entend le traité d'imbécile ingénieux. Il se dit qu'il a dû la comprendre correctement, pour une fois.


	6. Une célébrité bourgogne

Déjà l'entrevue ! Prochain chapitre, ou peut-être le suivant, est l'arène ! Bon, on s'entend, ça ne sera rien comme dans Survivre, XD.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP pour vos commentaires :') KatnissLjay : Bah je t'ai déjà répondu en MP XD. T'es vraiment si nulle que ça en dessin ? Moi je peux faire des corps, mais je suis incapable de dessiner des visages... T.T Berteen x : Elle pourrait bientôt, au rythme où vont mes chapitres XD Et... mais... c'est bon le sucre... non ? Ever-Lyo : Merci, c'est l'effet que je cherche à faire ! :D Trop contente que ce soit comme ça que tu le vois ! Estellech : Qui pourrait dire non à du sucre offert par Finnick ? :') (ah wais, Katniss peut... pff... elle est pas normale cette fille...) Clameun : Yay ! Un autre Team Finnick ! ...XD Non, je blague. Merci, c'est en effet un personnage très intéressant :')

* * *

_Une célébrité bourgogne_

* * *

– Finnick… Odair, dit l'homme d'une voix révérencieuse.

– C'est bien mon nom. Et vous êtes… Caesar… Flickermann, rétorque le jeune homme en imitant l'interviewer aux cheveux bourgognes.

Le Capitole rie, les Districts rient. L'entrevue se déroule à merveille.

– Un dix à l'évaluation. Joli score.

– Pas aussi joli que moi, tout de même ?

– C'est difficile à battre en effet !

Nouveau rire de l'audience. Les carrières se renfrognent dans leur siège.

Mags est contente, elle n'a jamais eu un tribut aussi prometteur. Et ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle est mentor.

Caesar est ravi. Pour une fois, il n'a pas à se forcer pour que le tribut en face de lui plaise à la foule. La conversation coule tout naturellement et il a un plaisir fou à faire son travail. Ça ne lui arrive plus très souvent, depuis quelques années.

– Une charmante jeune fille qui t'attend à la maison, Finnick ?

– Si c'était le cas, je ne me serais pas porté volontaire ! lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers les femmes du Capitole.

Des yeux verts lui viennent à l'esprit, mais ils les chassent rapidement. Il a bien laissé une charmante jeune fille derrière, mais elle est sa bonne amie, rien de plus.

– Et tes parents, que pensent-ils de ta participation ?

– Mon père est inquiet, mais il me supporte dans mon choix.

– Et ta mère ?

– Elle est morte en me donnant naissance, murmure le garçon en faisait une adorable moue triste.

Toutes les mères ont soudain envie de le prendre dans leurs bras. Il n'est pas seulement délicieux au regard, mais aussi touchant aux larmes. Ce mystérieux jeune homme sorti de nulle part qui s'empare des cœurs de milliers sans effort visible.

Et suite à cette entrevue, nombre de jeune fille s'endormirent paisiblement, une photo de leur nouveau roméo en sécurité sous l'oreiller.


	7. Une blanche anxiété

Eh oui, dernier chapitre avant l'arène :) Ensuite, on saute dans le gore ! :D Un Finnick nu recouvert de sang, vous trouvez pas ça sexy ? :3

Au risque de me répéter encore est encore (mais c'est parce que ça reste toujours aussi vrai), merci pour les lecteurs et revieweurs ! :D À Estellech : Merciiiii :D Vraiment, je peux pas dire mieux. À SweetyK : Yay ! Finnick n'est pas un personnage facile, je suis contente que le mien soit à ton goût ^^ À KatnissLjay : Buttercuuuuuup ! Et ça me ferait super plaisir que tu prennes mon Finnick ! :') À _Guest_: Merci :D Haha, *soupir*. J'aime bien *bave* aussi :D À MonsterMaster : Oui, si l'entrevue c'était pas passée... Ça aurait pas trop marcher pour le reste de l'histoire XD Les photos sous l'oreiller me viennent de KatnissLjay ^^ À Cha9512 : Merci :D Oui, y'a pas de sujet meilleur que Finnick, niahaha. L'arène commence bientôt ! :3

* * *

_Une blanche anxiété  
_

* * *

Il tremble un peu.

Juste un tout petit peu.

Et la sueur perle sur son front.

Une goutte. Seulement une goutte.

– Ça va ? lui demande sa styliste.

– À merveille ! À merveille… Ouais... merveille…

Il s'habille lentement, presque cérémonieusement. Il se sent prêt. Il croit se sentir prêt.

La blancheur sophistiquée de la pièce l'oppresse. Il regrette les appartements luxueux et le lit moelleux. Il ne connaîtra rien de tout cela, dans l'arène.

L'arène.

Peut-être tout n'est-il pas si merveilleux, en fin de compte.

Et s'il n'y a pas de trident dans les armes ? Et si ses alliés se font tuer dès le début ?

Et s'_il_ se fait tuer dès le début ?

Il déglutit. Sa gorge est nouée, sa respiration accélérée. La voix féminine, presque robotique, commence le décompte. Il monte sur la plaque, sourit à la femme au regard inquiet. Ça va. Tout va bien.

Le visage de son père lui vient en tête, sa poignée de main, ses yeux verts résignés. Il a déjà perdu sa femme, il ne perdra pas son fils aussi.

Finnick prend une grande inspiration. Le tube se referme sur lui.

Les mécanismes s'engendrent, la plaque s'élève. Dans un bruit de glissement presque inaudible, il est monté dans l'arène.

Il se permet une petite prière. Une toute petite.

_« Faîtes que je survive. »_

Bienvenue dans l'abattoir.


	8. Une odeur macabre

Voilà le bain de sang ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir =S

Merci de vos généreux commentaires, ils me touchent tous beaucoup. À KatnissLjay : Ahh, Finnick et son truc... ;) Zod'a : Oui, je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire. Moi aussi, je m'allie, pas de question à me poser ! XD Leorette : Oui, il va y avoir des moments joyeux, mais plus on avance dans l'histoire... Bah on connait tous ce qui arrive à Finnick, n'est-ce pas ? Estellech : Merciii :D Oui, je voulais montrer sa vulnérabilité qu'il ne veut pas reconnaitre, XD. Berteen x : Je pense que personnellement, j'aurai été bien plus inquiète. Il s'en sort bien, le petit Finnick ! ;)

* * *

_Une odeur macabre  
_

* * *

Le temps semble être au ralentis et à l'accélérée tout en même temps.

Échanges de coups d'œil avec ses alliés, grimace à ses ennemis. Repérer une arme.

Courir.

Le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, le battement étourdissant dans ses tempes. Ses mouvements sûrs, et pourtant si irréels.

Il prend un javelot – c'est ce qui ressemble le plus à un trident.

Tue la fille du un – celle qui rougit en le regardant parfois – avec une aisance qui le déroute.

L'odeur du sang, métallique, écœurante, lui donne envie de vomir. Une gouttelette atterrit dans ses yeux, d'autres sur ses vêtements. Il est dégoûté, révolté. Il est marqué par la mort, imbibé par elle.

Une tête roule à ses pieds, il détourne les yeux de ce carnage pourtant si apprécié par le Capitole.

Il entend un cri, reconnait son nom dans un dernier soupir de mourant.

Il se précipite aux côtés de Nela, mais elle est déjà morte.

Des larmes de rage veulent couler, mais ses yeux sont secs. Les émotions refusent de venir. Il est Finnick Odair, il n'est pas un faible.

Quinn lui tire le bras. L'abruti aux traits malchanceux rit plus loin, sa plus récente victime un tas ensanglanté et méconnaissable à ses pieds.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, Finnick se laisse entraîner par ses alliés hors de la corne d'abondance.

Le soleil est lourd. Il peut encore entendre les cris de douleur, les supplications. Le métal qui s'entrechoque.

Il frissonne malgré la chaleur insoutenable. Jayde s'effondre en pleurs. Son partenaire aussi est mort.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Finnick se demande dans quoi il s'est embarqué. Comment il en est arrivé à _vouloir _cela.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il essuie le sang de son visage, efface de sa mémoire une Nela au sourire timide.

Il sait que le spectacle n'est pas fini.


	9. Une fournaise scintillante

Bon, j'ai pris une petite pause d'une journée. Ça risque d'arriver de temps en temps ^^' Je ne vais pas passer beaucoup de chapitres dans les Jeux, ils devraient donc passer bientôt.

Encore et toujours, merci énormément à mes lecteurs, mais plus particulièrement à mes reviewers qui mettent du soleil dans ma vie (oui, c'était complètement cliché et je l'assume). Estellech : Merciii comme toujours, tes reviews me remontent vraiment dans mon estime :D KatnissLjay : Nan mais... T'as assommé Finnick ? O.O SweetyK : Merci :') Oui, Nela n'a pas été chanceuse, malheureusement. Ever-Lyo : L'atterrissage est en effet dur, lui qui croyait s'embarquer dans une aventure excitante et en ressortir sans problème. Cha9512 : Merci ^^ Je suis contente d'arriver à bien faire passer les émotions :D C'était un chapitre un peu difficile à écrire. Berteen x : Oui, il doit relever bien des défis maintenant, et du côté émotionnel, ça ne va pas être facile._  
_

* * *

_Une fournaise scintillante_

* * *

La chaleur est écrasante, l'humidité indescriptible. Les rayons du soleil agressent ses yeux comme s'ils lui en voulaient personnellement. Aucune brise ne souffle et la nuit refuse de venir depuis des jours.

Sa langue semble presque être devenue un parchemin et déglutir est une épreuve en soit. Toute l'eau de son cœur se rejoint en gouttelettes scintillantes sur son corps à moitié nu, la partie supérieure de ses vêtements enlevée depuis longtemps.

Jayde elle-même est en sous-vêtements. Seoras leur répète conseils après conseils afin de conserver le plus d'eau possible dans leur corps. Quinn boîte un peu, une longue entaille dans la jambe gauche.

Finnick est dans une humeur exécrable depuis le bain de sang, deux jours plus tôt.

– Souris, lui murmure Jayde à l'oreille. On a besoin de sponsors.

Le jeune homme soupire. Il n'a pas envie de faire plaisir à ces sans cervelle du Capitole qui s'amuse de ces massacres et tueries épouvantables chaque année.

Il se force tout de même, prend des poses suggestives. Jayde l'observe avec un sourire amusé et Quinn tente de l'imiter. Les quatre alliés éclatent de rire.

Ils se taisent immédiatement, se regardent, interdits. Leur premier rire depuis les Jeux. Leur premier moment passé sans l'angoisse sourde qui refuse de les quitter, comme une petite voix à leur oreille qui chuchote constamment que leur fin est proche.

Finnick sourit à nouveau. Il mangerait bien un sucre, soudainement.

Levant la tête vers le soleil de plomb, il croit apercevoir quelque chose…

Un parachute.

Les autres se précipitent dessus, leurs expressions brusquement bien plus soulagées.

Dans le parachute, un sac de sucres, de l'eau et de la nourriture.

Finnick fait un clin d'œil au ciel.

Les Jeux continuent.


	10. Une journée ébène

Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère en sortir un demain aussi, avec un peu de chance (ou plutôt, d'inspiration).

Merci très très chaleureusement de vos commentaires. KatnissLjay : Mon moment passé avec Finnick est inoubliable... ;) Berteen x :Héhé, oui, vaut mieux ne pas savoir... XD Hime-Amande : Totalement d'accord avec toi :D Merci de laisser ton commentaire ! Who Think Fast : Merciiii beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes la longueur de mes chapitres, c'est je crois un truc qui fait peut-être douter les gens de lire ma fic. Estellech : Tu m'as mis l'image dans la tête, XD. Merci pour tes compliments toujours si agréables ! :3

Et sinon, pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, KatnissLjay a commencé une fic en parallèle de celle-ci avec le point de vue d'Annie, qui se nomme Delirium : Initium. Allez la lire, ça donne une autre vision intéressante de cette histoire :')

* * *

_Une journée ébène_

* * *

Finnick a un cri de rage alors que Seoras s'effondre sur le sol, les yeux vitreux et la mort s'étant déjà emparée de lui.

Jayde hurle, incapable d'assimiler la situation. D'un puissant coup de javelot, Finnick tue l'ennemi, le tribut du dix qui pourtant ne cherchait qu'à survivre, lui aussi. Si le beau jeune homme avait eu un trident, il pense que Seoras serait toujours à leurs côtés.

Leur médecin en herbe est mort.

L'hovercraft vient chercher les corps, Quinn console Jayde. Le choc est dur, ils étaient déjà ensemble depuis une semaine, sept longs jours. Sept terribles jours emplis de souffrance et supportés grâce à des fous rires incontrôlables et des claques rassurantes dans le dos.

Finnick s'éloigne, encore couvert de sang. Levant les yeux au ciel, il supplie du regard.

– Un trident. S'il-vous-plaît, murmure-t-il, incapable de hausser la voix, incapable de reconnaître son impuissance à sauver son ami. À sauver Nela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme parachute, le plus grand jamais vu dans l'histoire des Jeux, descend doucement, se posant dans les fougères si vertes de la jungle.

Les trois alliés l'observent en silence, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Finalement, Quinn ouvre le trésor et en sort un magnifique trident ébène aux lames qui étincellent sinistrement. Il la tend respectueusement à Finnick.

Un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres du garçon.

Il prend l'arme, la manipule gracieusement. Jayde et Quinn le regardent, bouche bée. Le trident dans les mains, il n'y a pas plus beau que Finnick Odair.

Plus rien ne va l'arrêter, maintenant.

Ces Jeux lui appartiennent.


	11. Une étape poisseuse

Pour ceux qui ont lu la fic de Ljay, vous savez déjà ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre, mais bon... :)

Merci aux revieweurs, je vous aime BEAUCOUP :3 Hime-Amande : Yay ^^ Oui, en acajou n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais j'aime le bois d'ébène, et je trouvais que ça faisait plus... cool, XD. Estellech : Merciii :D (j'ai l'impression de toujours te dire la même chose XD) J'avais l'impression que les derniers chapitres étaient... je sais pas trop en fait T.T, mais j'étais pas sûre que j'arrivais à conserver mon style. KatnissLjay : Ça dépend de ce qu'il fait de la fourchette, en même temps... XD Berteen x : Ouii, Seoras :'( J'aime tellement son nom en plus ! Ever-Lyo : Ça reste à voir ;) Zod'a : Tu peux déjà voir s'il serait partant, avant de le forcer ? :P_  
_

* * *

_Une étape poisseuse_

* * *

Il sait qu'elle est morte, il se penche au dessus de son corps, appuie ses lèvres contre les siennes, encore chaudes, encore pulsant de ce liquide rouge qui les garde tous en vie. Mais son cœur… Son cœur est morne, immobile.

Aussi fort qu'il le peut, Finnick applique de la pression sur le torse transpercé d'un poignard. Les mains poisseuses de sang, il refuse la mort de son alliée, de cette jeune fille qui était pleine de vie, pleine de bonté. Qui était si belle, à sa façon.

Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu plus. Il veut croire qu'il peut la sauver, qu'elle va vivre.

Il veut espérer.

Quinn le tire, ils entendent les rires amusés des carrières non loin.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, les deux garçons abandonnent le corps inerte de Jayde.

Elle n'existe plus.

Quinn ne sourit plus, lui qui était si enthousiaste et optimiste. Les mains dans les cheveux, il les tire comme si les arracher changerait la situation, produirait un miracle.

Il ne pleure pas, Finnick non plus. Mais les deux pensent souhaitent la même chose plus que toute autre chose : Que les Jeux cessent, qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Que toute cette horreur ne soit qu'un rêve.

Sa conscience éteinte, le beau jeune homme n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : Gagner.

C'est le soir. Ils savent que c'est le soir, car le visage des morts apparaît dans le ciel. Jayde les regarde, souriante.

Quinn frappe un arbre, Finnick ferme les yeux.

Ils ne sont plus que huit, maintenant.


	12. Une promesse redoutée

L'arène va bientôt être finie :O Pouvez-vous la sentir ? L'horreur des Jeux... ~

Merci... mais genre... MERCI (ça serait vraiment bien un synonyme de ce mot) de vos reviews. Sincèrement. Hime-Amande : Oui, le parallèle avec Delirium donne un côté vraiment intéressant, je trouve :3 Je suis super contente de l'idée de Ljay ^^ Berteen x : Moi aussi je l'aimais bien, la petite acrobate :( Je regrette un peu de pas avoir ou aller plus loin dans la connaissance des alliés de Finnick. KatnissLjay : Pff, maintenant j'ai des histoires de culs avec Finnick ? Mais merci pour les compliments :D Estellech : Moi aussi, et pourtant je sais presque rien d'elle. Faut le faire quand même o0 Zod'a : Je garde ton souhait en tête :)

* * *

_Une promesse redoutée_

* * *

Ils entendent un autre cri, puis un canon. C'est le troisième en deux jours. Ils ne savent pas qui est à l'œuvre, mais il est efficace.

Finnick frémit, il a un mauvais pressentiment. Ils ne sont plus que cinq. Deux carrières, une fille du district trois, Quinn et lui. Bientôt, il y aura un affrontement final.

– C'est toi qui va survivre. Tu le sais ça, hein ? lui murmure Quinn alors qu'ils tentent de s'endormir malgré le soleil toujours si haut dans le ciel.

Il garde le silence, il ne sait quoi répondre. Est-ce vrai ? Pense-t-il lui aussi que Quinn ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps ? Oui... Oui, il le pense. Aussi horrifiant que ce soit, il en est même convaincu.

– Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison. J'avais juste… envie de vivre, quoi, continue son allié.

Un pincement de remord, de tristesse, de mélancolie traverse le jeune homme. Parfois, il préfèrerait n'avoir jamais parlé à Quinn, ne lui avoir jamais proposé une alliance. Les autres, aussi. S'il ne s'était pas attaché à eux, il irait probablement beaucoup mieux, maintenant. S'il était allé avec les carrières, il aurait pu les tuer sans remords, ces connards qui se croient les meilleurs.

Il ne se serait pas fait des amis.

– Tu… tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? lui demande Quinn timidement, sans le regarder.

Finnick hoche la tête, se rend compte qu'il doit dire quelque chose.

– N'importe quoi, répond-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

– Si… si je suis blessé gravement… Je veux… achève-moi sans douleur, Finnick. Je ne veux pas… je veux pas souffrir. Ok ?

Le garçon hoche la tête à nouveau, les poings serrés.

– Tu me promets ?

– Je te promets.

– Et… Quand tu gagnes… Nela, Seoras, Jayde… et moi… Tu ne nous oublieras pas, hein ?

– Jamais.

Finnick ferme les yeux, se mord les lèvres. Le goût maintenant redouté du sang envahi sa bouche.

Il a peur. Il a vraiment, vraiment peur.

Mais pas de sa propre mort.


	13. Un aveuglement vengeur

On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette partie de l'histoire, des 65e Jeux. ^^

Merci de vos reviews qui m'encouragent (ainsi que Ljay, qui veut que j'écrive la suite pour qu'elle puisse continuer Delirium XD) et me mettent de bonne humeur. Hime-Amande : J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour l'affrontement final, tu me mets de la pression :P Cha9512 : Ouiiiii Finnick est super intéressant, c'est le meilleur personnage au monde, et... je vais m'arrêter là, je pourrais continuer pendant des siècles. Estellech : Merci *-* Oui, ce que Quinn lui demande n'est pas rien. Leorette : Merci :3 Je voulais montrer un petit moment entre Quinn et Finnick, pour qu'on est un aperçu de leur amitié ^^ Zod'a : Je sais, les Jeux sont horribles... *sourire sadique* SweetyK : Merci :D Contente que l'émotion soit passée ! KatnissLjay : Mais je t'en prie cher Finnick... :3 Et on est totalement amies, Ljay ! :D (quoiqu'on avait déjà déterminé ça XD)

* * *

_Un aveuglement vengeur_

* * *

Quinn est pris dans le piège, il hurle de douleur. Finnick a envie de fermer les yeux, d'être aveugle à ses cris, à ce sang, à cette abomination.

La fille du trois s'est déjà enfuie, il veut partir à sa suite, la tuer, l'étrangler, l'étriper. La faire souffrir comme jamais personne n'a souffert. Mais sa promesse le retient.

Quinn pleure, il a mal, il marmonne, tente de lui sourire.

– Ça va, tu peux le faire. Merci, merci… murmure-t-il.

– Pardon, pardon, pardon… ne peut que répondre Finnick en plantant son trident dans le cœur de son ami – son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme a un dernier soupir, son corps cesse de se convulser. Lentement, les gestes brusques et tremblants, Finnick libère Quinn de sa prison de fil électrique. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle tue. Cachée, elle les piège dans ses fils, les fait mourir lentement, leur fait exploser le cœur sous la tension intense soumise à leur corps.

Finnick pleure. Pour la première fois des Jeux, de grosses larmes, pleines de rage et de regret, coulent le long de ses joues, se perdent dans son cou, sur son torse.

Il ferme les yeux de Quinn.

– Repose en paix, lui souffle-t-il.

Les mains souillées de sang, il se relève de toute sa hauteur, reprend son arme. Ils ne sont plus que quatre.

Ils vont payer, ils vont tous payer.

Il n'aura plus aucune pitié.

Ils vont la connaître, sa colère. Et ils vont espérer n'être jamais nés. _Elle_ va espérer n'être jamais née.


	14. Une folie engourdie

Niaaaaaaah ! (oui, c'est tout ce que je vais dire)

...J'ai besoin d'idée pour dire merci de façon originale, parce que sinon ça me donne l'impression que vous ne ressentez pas assez ma sincérité... XD. À Cha9512 : Personnellement tooooous les Finnick, mais c'est vrai que le vengeur a un petit quelque chose... :3 Hime-Amande : merci ^^ Oui, j'essaie de respecter les livres autant que possible :). Leorette : Moi aussi je l'aimais Quinn :'( Il me manque déjà XD. Berteen x : Ouiiiii Finnick POWER ! :D KatnissLjay : Nan, j'ai aimé ton chapitre de Delirium, t'es toujours à la hauteur :D Zod'a : Merci ! :3 Oui, je voulais faire une fic sur Finnick depuis longtemps, je suis contente qu'elle plaise... genre énormément :D

* * *

_Une folie engourdie_

* * *

Les deux garçons l'entourent, l'abruti a un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Celui de Finnick est satisfait. Il va bientôt en finir.

L'un des deux l'attaque par derrière, Finnick évite le coup, riposte immédiatement. Les trois pointes de son trident se plantent dans le cou du garçon, qui recule de quelques pas, l'expression ahurie.

Le sang gicle, Finnick lâche son arme fermement plantée dans le corps qui se convulse maintenant au sol.

Un canon.

Il se tourne, fait face à l'abruti. L'expression menaçante, mains nues, il fait un petit signe de l'index.

– Attaque, dit-il, les muscles détendus.

Les traits du carrière se crispent, il a un cri de rage. Son épée se plante dans le bras de Finnick, ce dernier en profite pour donner un violent coup de poing au garçon.

– Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti autant que celui au centre d'entraînement… lui murmure Finnick à l'oreille. Derniers mots ?

Les yeux agrandis par la terreur de mourir, par le désir de ne pas en finir ainsi, le carrière est devant lui, tremblant. Une armoire à glace prête à se pisser dessus, prête à supplier pour sa vie.

– Je ne veux pas les entendre, de toute manière, rétorque Finnick, arrachant l'épée de son bras, et d'un geste souple, tranchant la gorge à sa compétition.

Un canon.

Il se dirige vers la fille qui se contorsionne au sol, qui tente de s'enfuir tant bien que mal. Elle fait si pitié, elle semble si faible. Et pourtant, elle a tué sept tributs dans ces Jeux. Elle a tué Quinn.

– Tu t'en vas où, là ? lui dit-il tranquillement.

Les yeux fous, il ne veut qu'en finir. Il va la tuer et enfin… enfin rentrer chez lui…

Il ne sent pas son bras meurtri, il ne sent pas son remord, il ne sent pas sa pitié, il ne sent pas sa folie.

Il plante l'épée dans la jambe de la jeune fille, elle crie de douleur. Doucement, si calmement que s'en est morbide, il va chercher son trident. Elle pleure, elle demande pardon. Elle n'est qu'une pauvre fillette qui veut survivre.

La lame s'abat.

Un canon retentit.

Il semble résonner au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il s'immobilise, ferme les yeux, savoure ce son pourtant si détesté, si redouté. Il a réussi.

Il est le dernier debout.


	15. Un ballotement nuisible

On rentre maintenant dans la vie de Finnick après les Jeux. On s'amusait plutôt jusqu'à maintenant, mais les prochains chapitres ne vont pas être très heureux, je vous préviens. Possiblement jusqu'à la fin. Bien sûr, Finnick étant le sujet, je vais essayer de mettre de l'humour ici et là. Mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Merci merciiiii de vos reviews :D À KatnissLjay : Je sens qu'il est temps d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec les habitants de la maison, parce que ça m'étonnerais que Finnick soit le seul à penser ça XD. Hime-Amande : Gaah, j'aime cette expression :D Zod'a : Yayyy, je me demandais si je l'avais bien fait ce chapitre :') Estellech : Merciii :D Je trouvais intéressant de faire un DarkFinnick ^^ Berteen x : Tout le plaisir est pour moi XD. Nadjia : Ça s'en vient pour Annie :) Dans quelques chapitre. Merci de me lire :3 Leorette : Contente de savoir que tu lis Ljay aussi :D On a commencé à mettre des éléments dans l'un qu'il n'y a pas dans l'autre XD Ça devient de plus en plus en parallèle.

* * *

_Un ballotement nuisible_

* * *

Il regarde le paysage défilé. Le train le ballote comme à l'aller, mais il ne le ressent plus comme s'il était en mer. Il le ressent comme un danger. S'il est attaqué, il ne sera pas stable sur ses pieds. Il ne pourra pas se défendre correctement.

Il n'est pas en sécurité. Il est sorti de l'arène, mais il ne sera plus jamais en sécurité.

Pas mentalement, du moins.

Il se souvient la voix grave de Claudius Templesmith qui annonce la fin des Jeux.

L'hovercraft qui l'emporte hors de l'arène.

Les médecins qui s'occupent de son bras – il ne se souvenait même plus d'être blessé.

Mags qui le serre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Le président Snow qui pose la couronne sur la tête, son horrible odeur de rose comme un parfum empoisonné qui l'étouffe au plus profond de son être.

L'atroce récapitulation des Jeux qu'il doit visionner avec un sourire et des clins d'œil.

Enfin, il est seul. En chemin vers sa maison, son père, sa meilleure amie, la mer, la lune, le sable, l'école, le quotidien. Son ancienne vie qui lui paraît maintenant si lointaine, si inatteignable.

Comment pourra-t-il faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas tué six personnes – dont son ami –, comme s'il n'avait pas vécu des horreurs inimaginables, des horreurs dignes des plus célèbres pièces de théâtres.

Il ferme les yeux, serre les poings. Il a envie de se recroqueviller en boule, de disparaître, de retourner dans le ventre de sa mère. De ne plus vivre, de n'avoir rien vécu. Plus de souvenir, plus de passé, plus rien.

Ne plus être.

Il entend des acclamations, des cris. De la joie, de l'enthousiasme, de la fierté.

Le train s'arrête lentement, et derrière sa fenêtre, caché à la vue des habitants, il revoit son district d'un nouvel œil, d'une nouvelle perspective. Comme un inconnu.

Ils sont tous là pour l'accueillir, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Mais savent-ils qu'il n'est aucunement celui qui a quitté ce district deux semaines plus tôt ? Le savent-ils ?

Car c'est tout ce qu'il sait, lui.


	16. Une solitude entourée

La suiiiite ^^ Bon... Pas joyeuse non plus, désolé. Faut croire que je me sens à faire du drame.

Merci de vos commentaires :D :D Zod'a : Enfin, les Jeux ne laissent pas de vainqueurs, je suis convaincue de ça. Merci de tes compliments, je ne pourrai jamais me fatiguer de les entendre ;) Hime-Amande : Merciii ^^ Tu découvriras tout en lisant :P Et va lire la review de Ljay mdr. KatnissLjay : ...T.T Nan mais, je commence sérieusement à penser déménager... XD Berteen x : Qui ne voudrait pas lui faire un câlin ? ;) Estellech : Merci ! :3 Oui, bah peu importe ce qu'Annie pense, elle est quand même sa meilleure amie pour lui ^^. Carlie BWWH : Nouvelle lectrice ! \o/ Merci de ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. J'essaie de plus possible de rester fidèle au Finnick du livre, alors je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que c'est le cas :D

* * *

_Une solitude entourée_

* * *

Il prend une grande inspiration, déglutit. Mags lui tape le coude, faisant un grand sourire édenté. Il hoche la tête, se prépare aux festivités.

Ouvrant la porte du train, il force un sourire sur ses lèvres, geste si naturel maintenant qu'il doit paraître l'homme le plus heureux du monde, aux yeux des autres.

Il sent d'abord l'odeur si familière et pourtant si étrangère de la mer, ce goût salé, lourd mais léger, qui avait été si présent dans le passé qu'il le sentait réellement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Puis il voit son entourage.

Le bruit est assourdissant, mais ce n'est rien comparé au défilé. Les visages sont extatiques, mais ils sont loin d'avoir l'extravagance des gens du Capitole. Les jeunes de son âge sont innombrables, mais aucun ne tente de l'attaquer, aucun n'a d'arme dans les mains.

Il dénoue ses épaules, s'avance, cherche son père des yeux.

Deux bras musclés l'entourent, son visage est pressé contre un large poitrine. Les larmes aux yeux, il se sent soudainement si petit, si jeune. Il n'a que quatorze ans, il est loin d'être un adulte.

Il lève les mains lentement, avec hésitation, et entoure la taille de son père, se demandant depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas permis ce réconfort immense. Depuis combien de temps il s'était cru trop vieux pour recevoir de l'affection.

Son père pleure, mais Finnick retient ses émotions, conscient des caméras sur lui. Trop conscient, même. Il ne pourra plus jamais les ignorer, plus jamais oublier leur présence.

Il s'éloigne de son père, tente de le repousser gentiment. Pas ici, il ne peut pas s'effondrer ici.

Son père titube, les yeux vitreux et mouillés. Avec horreur, Finnick se rend compte qu'il est soûl.

Comme par magie, le père d'Annie se matérialise à leurs côtés, prend l'homme par les épaules et l'éloigne, laissant le garçon seul dans la foule d'admirateurs.

Seul. Dans sa douleur, dans ses souvenirs, dans son amertume, dans sa haine, dans son dégoût.

Seul au monde.


	17. Un noeud consolateur

Ouiiii, on y est ! Le moment tant attendu ! ^^ (btw, pour mes lecteurs de Survivre, le prochain chapitre est demain)

Plus de 100 reviews... BANZAI ! (je sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit) \o/ Zod'a : Oui, je voulais rappeler son âge ^^ Annie s'en vient, mais vu qu'elle a douze ans en ce moment, va falloir attendre un peu avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble lol. Hime-Amande : Non, je n'ai certainement pas fini... *sourire sadique* Berteen x : Son père est passé au travers de beaucoup d'épreuve, s'en remettre ne sera pas facile. SweetyK : Mon dieu, tout le monde compte sur Annie O.O Vous lui mettez de la pression, la pauvre ! KatnissLjay : Quoi te dire qui n'a pas déjà été échangé par MP ? ;)

Je tiens aussi à rappeler que cette fic est écrite en parallèle avec Delirium : Initium de KatnissLjay. Elle donne des informations dans la fic qu'il n'y a pas dans la mienne et vice-versa, donc je crois que c'est très intéressant de lire les deux en même temps. Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un nœud consolateur_

* * *

Le silence est plus que bienvenu et Finnick se laisse tomber sur le sable chaud avec un long soupir de soulagement.

Les souliers, chaussettes et chemise sont bientôt enlevés et il s'étend de tout son long, les yeux fermés, appréciant la texture rugueuse du sable contre sa peau nu. Après ces deux semaines avec un minimum de vêtements, il se sent restreint et captif quand il en porte. Drôle de sensation.

Les festivités ont été interminables et il est heureux d'en être enfin débarrassé – pour le moment du moins.

Le bruit des vagues le détend et il respire tranquillement, essayant de relaxer tous les muscles de son corps.

Il est rentré, il est chez lui. Il n'est plus dans l'arène, les Jeux sont finis.

Sauf qu'il sait que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Encore maintenant – constamment en fait – il entend les cris de douleur, il voit le sang qui gicle, il sent l'humidité de la jungle, il se rappelle la chaleur suffocante, les yeux suppliants de Nela, le sourire triste de Quinn, la vie qui s'éteint dans les yeux de Jayde, le corps convulsé de Seoras.

Il ne pourra jamais oublier.

Il agrippe ses cheveux, retient ses larmes, serre la mâchoire. Il tremble de tout son être.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas oublier ?

– Finnick.

Il se lève d'un bond, les yeux fous, effrayés, le corps en position de combat.

Annie le regarde avec surprise, lève les mains lentement en signe de paix.

– Finnick, dit-elle à nouveau, de sa voix si mélodieuse, si enfantine.

– Annie, souffle le jeune homme.

Il recule de quelques pas, se laisse à nouveau tomber au sol. Lentement, prudemment, elle s'assied à côté de lui, la chaleur de sa peau presque palpable, le corps vibrant d'émotion, de timidité.

Ils restent silencieux longtemps, si longtemps que le soleil a presque disparu à l'horizon.

– Je ne parlerai pas de l'arène, murmure finalement le garçon d'une voix grave, nouée par l'émotion.

– Je n'allais pas te demander.

Il hoche la tête. Encore, et encore.

– Je suis contente que tu sois encore en vie, dit-elle doucement, anxieuse de couper le silence.

– J'aimerais te dire que moi aussi, se contente-t-il de répondre.

– Tu m'as manqué, insiste-t-elle.

– Je me manque aussi, dit-il avec un petit rire amer.

Ils observent les vagues, côtes à côtes, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire, ne sachant pas trop comment se retrouver, comment être ensemble, pour cette deuxième chance que la vie leur donne.

– Tu veux faire des nœuds avec moi ? C'est pour l'école, murmure Annie, lui tendant un bout de corde.

Finnick sourit. Un petit sourire discret, rien comparé à ses sourires d'antan, qui étaient si plein de joie et de bonne humeur. Mais un sourire, un vrai.

– Avec plaisir.


	18. Une vie irréelle

On continue l'aventure ! ...Ou un truc du genre, anyway.

Merciiiiiii de vos reviews ! :D :D  Zod'a : Que tu laisses une review est suffisant, ça me fait déjà super plaisir :3 Hime-Amande : Mdr... La réputation de Ljay est faîte ^^ Leorette : J'ai prévu d'écrire la fic jusqu'à la mort de Finnick, en fait. KatnissLjay : ... XD Le pauvre petit Finnick. (non mais fait des nœuds fait du sens, c'est un clin d'œil à quant Annie est enlevée par le Capitole !) Guest : Oui, Annie sera son mentor, puisque c'est ce qui se passe dans les livres. Estellech : Moi aussi je peux faire de la guimauve ! Mouahaha ! Gabiiie : Merciii :D Nouvelle lectrice/revieweuse ! \o/

* * *

_Une vie irréelle_

* * *

La maison qui lui ai donné est immense, extravagante, et elle ne fait que crier : Capitole. Ses meubles capitonnés, ses planchers cirés, ses peintures coûteuses, ses pièces innombrables, son _téléphone_.

Finnick s'en tient aussi éloigné que possible, se réfugiant sur la plage, dans un bateau en mer, dans une ruelle perdue. Qu'importe où, du moment que ce soit loin du village des vainqueurs, et surtout, loin de son père devenu un fainéant, un soûlon, toujours écrasé dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés à la télévision. Télévision toujours éteinte, d'ailleurs, Finnick ayant arraché les fils à sa vue, incapable de voir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle, qu'un murmure du Capitole.

Il se perd dans son district, évite les gens autant que possible. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, plus comment être.

Il ne sait plus comment parler, comment sourire, comment manger, comment s'habiller.

Il n'y a qu'avec Annie qu'il est bien. Elle ne lui pose pas de question, ne le regarde pas bizarrement. Elle se contente de le rejoindre à leur plage, de temps en temps. Et ils font des nœuds, interminablement.

Ça lui permet d'oublier, ça lui permet de ne pas penser, ça lui permet d'ignorer les souvenirs qui refusent de le quitter.

Elle lui parle de la vie quotidienne, de ses cours, de sa mère qui la chicane, des jeux qu'elle fait avec Thétys.

Elle est sa seule constance dans cette nouvelle vie. Son seul pilier. La seule chose qui le garde ancré dans ce monde qui lui paraît parfois si lointain, si absurde.

Il se dit qu'un jour, quand il s'en sentira capable, il lui avouera à quel point elle est importante pour lui. À quel point il serait perdu sans elle.

Mais en attendant, il se contente de faire des nœuds à ses côtés, silencieusement.


	19. Un sentiment retrouvé

J'ai rien à dire, sérieusement. Je passe donc tout de suite aux remerciements.

Euh... oui... donc merci :DDDD Rikky's Story : Merci :3 Tu es une lectrice de Ljay hein ? Yay, vive les fics parallèles ! mdr Berteen x : Wais, bon débarras Katniss ! Mouahaha ! (non mais en fait, elle va bien apparaître dans ma fic, quand on sera rendus au 74e Jeux T.T) Hime-Amande : Héhéhé... J'ai hâte de le faire découvrir aussi ! ~~ KatnissLjay : *murmure* désolée, j'y avais pas pensé. J'essaierai de pas le redire. En même temps, j'ai trop hâte de voir sa réaction en l'apprenant... niahaha ;) Ever-Lyo : Oui, il a quand même 5 ans pour y arriver XD J'espère aussi qu'il en sera capable. Joms77 : Mais pas avec les femmes du Capitole ? Elles sont si... sexy... pourtant... *vomi*(Ljay tu m'influences !) SweetyK : Oui, dans les livres que je trouve que le couple F/A est franchement le plus mignon et bisounours, malgré la folie et prostitution et tout ces petits détails. Ça transparaît dans mon écriture ^^' Estellech : Contente que la reine de la guimauve aime les miennes :D (et oui, ta réputation est faîte)

* * *

_Un sentiment retrouvé_

* * *

Mags passe souvent le voir, le sac de sucre jamais oublié. Au début, il n'aimait pas trop ses visites. Elle lui rappelait trop les Jeux.

Maintenant, il aime pouvoir parler librement de ce qu'il vit, de ses cauchemars, de ses sueurs froides. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre, c'est bien elle.

Plusieurs semaines ont passés depuis son retour et il commence seulement à réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il a vécu, les épreuves qu'il a à surmonter pour continuer à vivre, pour peut-être… peut-être devenir heureux, un jour.

Il s'est remis à pêcher, s'est remis à utiliser le trident pour sa raison première. Ça été difficile, d'abord. Même tuer un poisson lui donnait du remord. Mais éventuellement, il a pu retourner à son sentiment d'avant, sa paix intérieure que lui procurait la pêche, la mer, le sable, le soleil, le ciel bleu, la forte odeur salé, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le bateau.

Et de temps en temps, rarement, trop rarement, il se sentait à nouveau normal, à nouveau bien. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Un instant inattendu et si bienfaiteur.

Il pouvait fermer les yeux, respirer. Se sentir vivant. Réellement vivant.

Lentement, doucement, calmement, il reprenait une vie normale. Échangeait quelques mots avec les passants. Souriait sincèrement. Se mêlait aux soirées. Draguait même, dans ses meilleures journées.

Et un matin, il se réveille reposé, pour la première fois depuis les Jeux. Pas de cauchemars, pas d'insomnie. Un long, paisible sommeil.

Un matin, il se réveille heureux.


	20. Une vengeance chuchotée

Merci merci merciiiiiiiii de vos reviews :D Berteen x : Oui, Mags vit dans le village des vainqueurs, et non, et n'a pas de famille. :) Hime-Amande : Bon, déjà, il n'a pas arrêté de voir Annie, elle n'a simplement pas été mentionnée. Je voulais parler de Mags, qui est sensée devenir comme sa famille. Et... Wais. Rikky's Story : Okidoo ! Contente de t'avoir comme... lectrice ? SweetyK : Mouahaha, ce qu'on arrive à faire, avec nos fics parallèles... :3 KatnissLjay : Merciiiiiiii ! (vu que tu dis que je le fais pas :P) Ever-Lyo : Oui :3. J'adore Mags, je trouve leur relation trop mignonne. Estellech : Oui ^^ Annie est un grand soutien, mais elle n'a pas fait les Jeux, alors que Mags si, et en plus elle était sa mentor. Je voulais montrer qu'elle aussi l'aide beaucoup.  .War : Nouveau lecteur \o/ (ou lectrice ?) Merci des compliments :D :D Oui, j'avais pensé que Finnick et Annie se rencontrent après, mais en fin de compte, j'ai préféré avant. J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer ^^.

* * *

_Une vengeance chuchotée_

* * *

– Dis, elle est quoi pour toi, la petite Annie ? lui demande la jeune fille, la poitrine bien en évidence et les lèvres pulpeuses en cœur.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? répond Finnick, indifférent à son charme exagéré.

– Juste… curieuse ?

– Tu parles de la p'tite qui s'est évanouit pendant le visionnement des Jeux ? s'exclame une fille à leurs côtés.

– Oui, c'est elle ! Elle a fait l'entrevue quand Finnick était dans les huit derniers. Elle s'est vraiment crue la star, hein ?

– De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquiert Finnick, un mauvais pressentiment au fond des tripes.

La maigreur d'Annie, ses bleus, son teint pâle… Ils ne lui ont pas échappés, mais elle ne disait rien, ne commentait jamais. Elle continuait de lui raconter ses journées, et toutes ses anecdotes étaient normales, joyeuses. Finnick n'est pas un imbécile, mais il peut comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler.

– Rien d'important… répond la fille aux seins impressionnants, inquiète devant le regard foudroyant du jeune homme.

– Vous lui avez fait quelque chose ?

– Juste des petites blagues… pour s'amuser, dit l'autre timidement.

– Quel genre ?

– Rien ! Juste des petites moqueries… Les gars font bien pires, eux !

– Quels gars ?

Il s'avance d'un pas, se retient difficilement de la prendre par la gorge. Ses sautes d'humeur sont intenses, depuis son retour. Il commence à peine à pouvoir se contrôler.

Les filles s'empressent de lui répondre, de tout lui avouer. Elles se rappellent brusquement qu'il a tué six personnes, dans l'arène. Qu'il est dangereux.

Le lendemain, les garçons responsables ne se présentent pas en cours, trop blessés, trop faibles pour pouvoir quitter leur lit. Tremblants de terreur, ils refusent de raconter ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais la rumeur est déjà partie, et Finnick est devenu une terreur chez les jeunes, autant qu'une admiration.

Personne ne touche à son Annie.


	21. Une protection invisible

Booooon, on continue :) Bientôt, les sauts de le futur vont commencer, je vous préviens. Pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez les guimauves ?

Merci de vos reviews :D :D Finnick a repris de la popularité XD. Zod'a : Le bout sur l'entrevue est par rapport à la fic de Ljay, Delirium : Initium, où Annie est interviewée en tant que meilleure amie de Finnick, quand il ne reste plus que huit participants dans l'arène. Hime-Amande : Mdr... Je peux pas te promettre une tonne d'action dans les prochains chapitres, mais ça devrait revenir après ;) Berteen x : Yay, une fan de guimauve ! (c'est vrai que ta review l'était pas mal XD) Joms77 : Je sens que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :3 Ever-Lyo : Oui, je laissais au soin de Ljay de choisir ce qu'ils lui font :)  .War : Ouiii :D J'aime un Finnick violent ! Estellech : En fait, Ljay attend après moi pour continuer d'écrire XD... Je fais de mon mieux ^^' KatnissLjay : Hem hem... Wais... Bah je crois qu'on s'est tout dit en MP là... Merci de reviewer comme toujours :D Leorette : Oui, la prostitution de Finnick comment à ses 16 ans. Mais bon, je rappelle qu'Annie en a que 12 là... (ah, correction automatique... mdr) Fan de Twilight : Yay, nouvelle revieweuse \o/ Oui, il peut pas toujours être parfait quand même, XD. SweetyK : :D :D Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi... ;) Lily in Neverland : Kyaaah, merci des compliments ! :3

* * *

_Une protection invisible_

* * *

Finnick se dirige lentement vers la plage, se massant la peau écorchée des mains après tous les coups de poing qu'il a administré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il croyait que suite à l'arène il ne serait plus jamais violent...

Il s'était trompé.

Étrangement, il se sent bien. Satisfait. Les connards le méritaient, après tout ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à Annie. Il leur avait tout fait avouer, au travers leurs larmes et supplications.

Il n'a jamais été aussi content d'humilier quelqu'un. Sauf peut-être… dans l'arène. Mais il préfère ne pas y penser.

Dans le sable, il aperçoit une forme étendue. Même dans la noirceur, il sait que c'est elle. Doucement, ne voulant pas la réveiller, il s'assied à ses côtés.

Elle est blanche, maigre, et il croit distinguer des bleus sur sa peau. La rage le parcoure à nouveau, mais il serre les poings et continue de la regarder, refusant de détourner les yeux. Il doit voir, il doit assimiler à quel point il a été idiot, naïf. Aveugle.

Il dégage une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur la bouche. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il les essuie rageusement. Il pleure beaucoup trop à son goût, depuis qu'il rentré. Approchant son visage, il dépose un baiser sur son front.

– Désolé… murmure-t-il, si bas qu'il se demande même s'il l'a dit à voix haute.

Sa voix se casse et il est pris à nouveaux par une vague de remord. Comment a-t-il pu ignorer cela… Et à quel point devait-il avoir l'air misérable, pour qu'elle ne lui dise rien…

Finalement, il la ramasse doucement dans ses bras. Elle ne pèse rien et juste en la touchant, il craint de la briser en milles morceaux. Avec une immense lenteur et délicatesse, il traverse le district pour s'arrêter devant chez elle.

Ses parents semblent endormis et il se glisse à l'intérieur silencieusement, la déposant dans son lit. Téthys le salue cordialement, mais il se contente de lui sourire tristement.

– Prends bien soin de ta maîtresse. Je vais essayer de faire de même.

Avec un dernier regard coupable, il s'éclipse. L'invisible protecteur.


	22. Une guérison violente

Un petit dark et en même temps non. Et chapitre de transition, ensuite un fait un bond dans le temps. Enjoy ^^

Et bien sûr, merci pour vos reviews ! :D *coeur* Berteen x : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi :) En fait, c'est Ljay qui avait remarqué pour M.A.D, depuis on l'appelle toujours comme ça, c'est plus court à écrire XD. Hime-Amande : C'est Ljay qui choisit si elle s'en rend compte :P KatnissLjay : Je... je vais... l'écrire... la suite ! :'( Joms77 : Merciii ^^ J'aime faire de la guimauve XD Ever-Lyo : Hehe... Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'avec Annie, Finnick se comporte de façon totalement différente ^^ SweetyK : Je préfère Finnie personnellement, mais je sais pas non plus c'est lequel des deux XD Oui, mon sadisme n'est jamais bien loin... mouahaha ! Guest : (est-ce Leorette ?) Ouiii, moi aussi j'aime mignon Finnick :D Mais je l'aime de n'importe quelle façon en fait XD. Rouliette : Yay ! Tu lis cette fic aussi :D Je dirais... Écrire de la guimauve est plus facile, et la violence n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime. En fait, ce que j'adore le plus est écrire de la torture psychologique, XD. Gabiiie : :) :D... Je suis soulagée, ma grande peur est de faire un Finnick qui ne correspond pas à celui des livres. Estellech : Wais, c'est Ljay qui a toute l'action avec lui D: XD Merci ^^ Fan de Twilight : Merci :D J'espère que ce qu'on a prévu (Ljay et moi) va plaire ^^

* * *

_Une guérison violente_

* * *

Le jeune homme vide les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il semble trouver à des endroits impossibles de la maison, son père lui criant dans les oreilles, trop bourré pour contrôler ses mots, trop dans les vapes pour réaliser ses gestes.

Finnick grince des dents, tente de se boucher les oreilles magiquement. Les insultes de son père, les menaces, les coups de poings ratés… Il tente d'ignorer, tente de tenir. Dans un excès de rage, il jette la bouteille. Elle se fracasse contre le mur, les morceaux de verre volent partout dans un bruit cristallin.

– LA FERME ! hurle-t-il à son père. LA FERME, LA FERME, LA FERME !

Son poing vole, son père s'écrase au sol, les mains sur la joue. Il lève des yeux vitreux sur son fils. L'air incompréhensif, perdu, pitoyable. Finnick a les larmes aux yeux, ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est son père qui est dans cette position et non lui. Il veut s'excuser, supplier pour son pardon.

C'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute…

Son père soûl. Annie intimidée, battue. Nela, Seoras, Jayde et Quinn morts. Même la mort de sa mère, en lui donnant naissance.

Son père pleure. De grosses larmes pleines de remords.

– Pardon, pardon, pardon…

– Papa…

– J'ai besoin d'aide… J'ai… J'ai besoin d'aide, Finnick.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Finnick est assis sur la plage, aux côtés d'Annie.

– Ton père ne boit plus ? demande-t-elle.

– Oui, ça fait trois mois maintenant, dit Finnick avec un sourire sincère.

Un sourire heureux.

Ça n'a pas été facile, mais tout se remet en place. Il a envie de vivre, maintenant. Juste un tout petit peu plus.


	23. Une célébration amère

Donc... on est environ six mois après les 65e Jeux, maintenant. :) Et pour ceux qui lisent Delirium, le prochain chapitre sort mardi ^^

Merci MERCI merciiiiii de vos reviews XD. Éventuellement, je vais en faire une chanson. Ou un poème. Huh. Bonne idée, ça. Enfin bref. Hime-Amande : Oui, Finnick est un MÂLE. hahaha. (désolée, je suis fatiguée T.T) Berteen x : Hem... Non, on va pas bientôt voir Mags. Mais bon, elle existe toujours, faut pas s'en faire ^^ Fan de Twilight : Oui, dans de telles situations, c'est dur pour lui de réaliser que ce n'est pas nécessairement de sa faute. Sa joie ne va pas durer... mouahaha ! Joms77 : Bah, il est pas SI violent quand même. Ça fait des mois qu'il supporte la soûlerie de son père sans rien dire, il a fini par réagir. ^^' This. Is. War : Et bien, voilà ta réponse ! XD Oui, son père lui est redevable, ça fait aucun doute. Rouliette : Je sais dans les grandes lignes, quoi que quelques moments sont encore très flous, notamment quand Annie gagne ses Jeux et revient dans le district. Mais ça s'organise de plus en plus. Ever-Lyo : Belle observation. En effet, on peut pas dire qu'il s'aide beaucoup. Estellech : N'est-ce pas ? O.O Moi aussi, je trouve que le temps passe extrêmement vite ! KatnissLjay : ANNIE ! OMG, mais je suis conne ! Bien sûr qu'elle vit avec nous ! T.T Leorette : Oui, j'ai trouvé qui c'était ^^ Aucune idée de combien, mais encore beaucoup en tout cas, puisque je me rends jusqu'à sa mort. Cette fic est loin d'être terminée. Et je déteste l'acteur choisi pour lui. Grrr.

* * *

_Une célébration amère_

* * *

Le trajet en train jusqu'aux districts lui semble interminable. Sa maison, son père, Annie, Mags… Tout lui manque déjà. Il redoute les jours qui viennent, la rencontre avec la famille des tributs morts durant ses Jeux. Les parents de ses alliés, de ceux qu'il a tué.

La tournée de la victoire.

Finnick frissonne et ferme les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations. Il a l'impression d'être replongé dans les Jeux alors qu'il était enfin retourné à une vie normale dans son district. Pas sa vie d'antan, mais une vie tout de même.

Il fait toujours des cauchemars, il réagit encore presque avec violence quand il est pris par surprise, il entend encore les cris de douleur, et il pense parfois sentir l'odeur du sang chaud aux moments les plus incongrus. Mais malgré cela, il vit.

Il pêche avec son père, il s'entraîne – se garder en forme et apte à se battre lui donne du réconfort, le rend moins paranoïaque – il passe des après-midis avec Mags et des soirées avec Annie. Il s'occupe, et même si ce n'est pas parfait, il se sent mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Il a sa routine, son confort.

Et voilà qu'il doit faire la tournée. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il y a quelques semaines, il a cru que son monde s'effondrait à nouveau. Soudain, il était mis aux faits : Il est un vainqueur des Hunger Games. La propriété du Capitole. Il ne pourra jamais avoir une vie tranquille, normale. Ses moindres faits et gestes sont observés à la loupe par tout Panem.

Il est prisonnier.

Avec un soupir amer, Finnick se masse les tempes, se rappelant Annie, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il grimpait dans le train. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer.

Le jour même de sa fête, de ses quinze ans, il doit partir dans les districts et être séparé de tous ses proches, de tout ce qui le rattache à sa vie. Il caresse le collier qu'elle lui a offert comme cadeau, une petite fiole contenant du sable de leur plage. Il doit être fort.

Entrer dans son personnage. Appliquer son masque. Sourire, séduire.

Il doit être Finnick Odair, vainqueur des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games.

C'est reparti pour un tour.

Il espère en ressortir sain d'esprit.


	24. Un stérile discours

On continue la tournée ! :)_  
_

Merci de vos reviews ! :D Hime-Amande : J'espère ne pas décevoir ^^' Joms77 : Yup ! Ça va pas être tout joyeux par contre XD This. Is. War : Moi aussi je trouve ça chou :3 C'est Ljay qui a eu l'idée. Natasha Romanoff : Yay, nouvelle lectrice ! :D Comme tu pourras le lire avec ce chapitre, non, je ne vais pas détailler chaque district. Estellech : Oui, je veux bien faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas qu'Annie, même si elle est importante. :) Ever-Lyo : Un an et demi, pour être plus précise ^^ Il va devoir profiter de sa liberté ! Gabiiie : Merciiiii :D Berteen x : Il l'a voulu à cause du Capitole qui donne une vision si pauvre de la vie des vainqueurs, comment pouvait-il savoir que ce serait si horrible et traumatisant s'il ne l'a jamais vécu ? SweetyK : En même temps, avec mon tempérament de sadique... ;)

* * *

_Un stérile discours  
_

* * *

Finnick cligne des yeux devant les flashs de caméras et force un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il digère l'apparence si pitoyable et minable du district Dix, qui est pourtant bien meilleure que le Onze, et encore plus que le Douze. Il savait que son district était dans les plus riches, mais qu'il y ait une telle différence…

Et déjà, il ne voit que la place de l'hôtel de justice à chaque fois.

Les habitants l'applaudissent, mais ça sonne faux, si faux que Finnick en a mal au cœur. Il voit la photo des deux tributs morts, est obligé de saluer leurs familles éplorées. Il ne se souvient même pas d'eux, n'a aucune idée de comment ils sont morts. Durant le bain de sang ? Ou ont-ils tenus plus longtemps ?

Il ne sait pas comment il devrait se comporter. Doit-il être suffisant, supérieur ? Leur donner ses condoléances ? Ils le regardent tous, attendant son discours.

La gorge sèche, il déglutit difficilement, s'approche du micro. Ses yeux croisent ceux d'une fillette habillée toute en noir au regard accusateur. Elle lui rappelle Annie. Et elle semble faire parti de la famille du garçon. Une petite sœur ?

Si c'était lui mort, en ce moment, Annie serait-elle à côté d'une photo, forcée d'écouter le discours d'un vainqueur, forcée d'applaudir ? Et son père, serait-il ivre mort, avachi dans un coin, incapable d'assister à cette mascarade, à cette ridicule tradition ?

Finnick regarde le ciel un instant, puis se force à parler. Il ignore ce qu'il dit, a l'impression de parler dans le vide. Les tempes bourdonnantes, il récite son discours vide de sens, creux, aride. Faux. Comme il l'a fait pour les deux districts d'avant.

Il y a des applaudissements, puis le festin. Le jeune homme a tout sauf faim, mais il se force à manger, se force à rire, à parler avec les autres.

Il doit jouer son rôle.

Et à l'intérieur, il meurt encore un peu plus.

Demain, il sera dans le district de Quinn. Demain, l'horreur continue.


	25. Un pardon murmuré

La suite :) Wais, j'ai vraiment rien à dire.

Très sincèrement merci pour vos reviews qui continuent de me garder motivée d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic (malgré la mort de Finnick D:) Leorette : Oui, disons que Katniss était autrement préoccupée, et puis elle n'avait tué qu'une seule personne dans l'arène, contrairement à Finnick ici :) Estellech : Je crois que ce chapitre va être lourd d'émotions, plus que le dernier. KatnissLJay : Dixiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! (merci de ta review ;)) Cha9512 : Merci :3 Contente que tu sois de retour ! Joms77 : La famille de Glimmer ? Et oui, tournée du vainqueur ! Ça m'a pris du temps à être capable de les écrire, alors qu'il commençait enfin à aller mieux ^^' This. Is. War : Je crois qu'il est émouvant... J'espère avoir passé les bonnes émotions, en tout cas. :) Ever-Lyo : Hehe, mais y'a Annie pour ça voyons :P Natasha Romanoff : Sans oublier la visite au Capitole ? ;) La tournée est pleine d'épreuves ~

* * *

_Un pardon murmuré_

* * *

Les districts qui suivent lui arrachent de douloureuses larmes, une fois caché des caméras et en sécurité dans le train.

Quinn n'a qu'un meilleur ami comme représentant, étant orphelin. Finnick échange une poignée de main, essaie de lui faire comprendre son remord, son regret, sa tristesse, sa colère. Le garçon hoche la tête, sourit doucement. Tant d'émotions passent, tant de souffrance…

Les flashs de moments passés avec Quinn lui reviennent en tête. Il regrette plus que tout d'être pris dans cette foule, dans cette cérémonie. Il aimerait tant en apprendre plus sur le garçon qu'il appelait son ami, dans l'arène – son meilleur ami.

Le district Six est tout autant une épreuve, avec la rencontre de la mère de Jayde et de ses deux petits frères jumeaux. Leurs pleurs, la mère qui le prend dans ses bras, le remercie, lui qui a laissé sa fille mourir, qui a été incapable de la ressusciter.

Il fait son discours, les émotions le dépassent, l'engourdissent. Il ne lui reste plus que deux phrases qu'il devient muet, est incapable de continuer, incapable de vanter le bien du Capitole, son immense bienfaisance.

Les yeux sur les deux gamins, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il lève une main, la pose sur le micro.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, il descend de scène, ignore les murmures interloqués. S'agenouillant devant les garçons, il leur demande pardon, d'une voix si basse qu'ils sont les seuls à l'entendre.

Puis il s'assied à la table du festin, comme si de rien n'était.

Il aurait aimé faire plus, tellement plus, pour ces familles impuissantes, dévastées.

Mais il ne peut que sourire, manger. Vivre.


	26. Une anarchie intérieure

Ooooook, la tournée de la victoire est bientôt finie ! Pour ceux qui lisent Survivre, le prochain chapitre est demain :) Ah, et finalement, le chapitre de Delirium sort mercredi ^^

Merci infiniment de vos reviews, je suis comblée à chaque fois. Je trouve vraiment que j'ai de la chance d'avoir autant de lecteurs qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit commentaire à chaque fois. Love you guys :D Joms77 : Oui, je m'en doutais XD. Contente d'avoir fait passé les bonnes émotions. Berteen x : Et bien... Je ne dirai pas qu'il ne sera plus jamais heureux, mais on sait tous ce qui va lui arriver dans le futur... =| This. Is. War : Le Capitole est au prochain chapitre ! ^^ Ever-Lyo : Oui, je trouve aussi. J'avais pensé qu'avec Katniss, c'était passé trop vite. À mon avis, ça doit être une expérience horrible à vivre, surtout quand tu avais repris un semblant de vie normale en six mois. Leorette : Je sais ! Mon dieu, ça fait déjà un mois que j'écris cette fic O.O SweetyK : Tu peux le dire autant que tu veux (juste pas devant Finnick, il le prendrait mal :P) Roxanedebergerac : Déjà j'aime ton pseudo :3 Ensuite, merciiiiiii ! :D Estellech : Merci :) Il a été dure à écrire en plus (surtout parce que mon ordi a planté et j'ai été obligé de le réécrire T.T) C'est pas facile de m'imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir dans une telle situation. KatnissLjay : Wais, venge-toi à fond :P Zod'a : Ma rentrée est horrible. Hier j'ai fait 5h de travaux d'affilé. T.T Anyway, je suis contente de t'avoir enlevé les mots de la bouche :P Rouliette : Parce que... J'aime le drame :D Et la torture psychologique... :D (je suis un peu folle dans la tête) Merci des compliments :').

* * *

_Une anarchie intérieure_

* * *

Le district Trois est presque trop. Voir les parents de Seoras – il leur ressemblait tant – et échanger quelques paroles vides de sens avec eux lui amène un haut le cœur. Seoras le médecin, Seoras le timide, Seoras le médiateur.

Rencontrer la famille de la fille du Trois, celle qui a causé la mort de Quinn, celle qu'il a tué sans pitié – avec plaisir même – lui demande un effort surhumain. Incapable de les regarder dans les yeux, d'affronter la colère qu'ils doivent éprouver, il se réfugie sur scène. Il ne sait toujours pas son nom, en plus. À cette fille qu'il a tué de sang froid.

Pour la neuvième fois, il fait son discours.

Puis viennent les districts de carrières. Il a tué presque tous ces tributs – ces personnes, ces enfants – et certains avec une satisfaction effrayante. Il ignore comment se tenir, quoi dire. Comment être.

Il est Finnick Odair.

Mais il commence à douter de qui Finnick Odair est.

Le Finnick qui a tué des gens ? Le Finnick qui a transporté une Annie endormie jusque chez elle ? Le Finnick qui pêche avec son père ? Le Finnick séducteur ? Le Finnick du Capitole ? Le Finnick qui passe ses après-midi avec Mags ? Le Finnick qui a abrégé les souffrances de Quinn ? Le Finnick qui a fait souffrir la fille du Trois sans hésitation ? Le Finnick qui a puni les garçons de son district ?

Est-il toujours quelqu'un, même ?

Prenant le train en direction du Capitole, le jeune homme se sent si perdu. Si confus, bouleversé, embrouillé. Honteux, même.

Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Comment continuer.

Serrant les poings, il regarde la foule qui l'accueille à la gare et tente de contrôler la rage qui l'envahit lentement. C'est de leur faute. Tout ce qui lui arrive est de leur faute.

Le Capitole l'a détruit.


	27. Une parole anodine

Sur le chemin du retour... Pauvre Finnick, j'aime vraiment le torturer... ^^'

Merciiiiii de vos reviews ! :D This. Is. War : Oui, et j'essaie de le faire comprendre le plus possible ^^ Hime-Amande : Mdr, wais faut trouver un autre moyen. Je peux peut-être me faire une nouvelle adresse ? XD Ever-Lyo : Je crois qu'il est l'amant caché de beaucoup de dames :P KatnissLjay : Nan mais c'est bien du Fluff de temps en temps ! Estellech : Merciiii :D J'adore les anaphores en fait XD. Berteen x : MDR, c'est vrai que Finnick en super héros serait bien :D Marvel (la compagnie) pourrait faire un film sur lui :D

* * *

_Une parole anodine_

* * *

De retour dans le confort du train, Finnick se remémore la soirée au Capitole. Les parfums écœurants, les vêtements aux décolletés inconfortables, les chapeaux plumés, les modifications génétiques repoussantes, la nourriture abondantes et colorés, les boissons faisant _vomir_.

Les femmes, et quelques hommes même, se jetaient sur lui comme de la viande fraîche, comme un nouveau jouet tout neuf, comme une _propriété_ leur appartenant.

Il se souvient d'une en particulier, une genre de diva au nez crochu et aux ongles de félins qui s'est pressée contre lui avec un… ronronnement révulsant. Son souffle empestant l'alcool, elle lui a murmuré à l'oreille deux phrases qui continuent de le hanter.

– J'ai bien hâte à tes seize ans, mon chou. On va bien s'amuser.

Il ignore ce qu'elle a voulu dire, et en réalité, il n'est pas sûr de tenir à être mis au courant. Mais il a un mauvais pressentiment.

Se frottant les yeux, Finnick regarde le plafond, étourdi et fatigué.

Il n'arrive même plus à savoir ce qu'il ressent.

Colère. Tristesse. Remord. Soulagement. Impuissance. Frustration. Désespoir. Peur.

Il y en a tant tout à la fois qu'il aimerait être vide. Complètement vide. Ne rien ressentir, ne rien penser, ne rien vivre. Juste… Être. Dans le silence, dans le noir, dans un rien inatteignable.

Il a envie de disparaître.

Il n'a plus envie d'être Finnick Odair.

Il n'a plus envie d'être personne.


	28. Un timide réconfort

J'ignore pour quand est le prochain chapitre, malheureusement. Je suis vaguement débordée :'(

Et sinon... YEEEEEEEEEPPPPP, + de 200 reviews ! :D :D Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bandes de personnes que j'aime ! Hime-Amande : Wais les cougars elles font peur ! é_è Et sinon, normalement ça devrait fonctionner MSN maintenant ! (sauf que je vais pas être en ligne aujourd'hui) Berteen x : Une BD aussi ça serait cool... Et un dessin animé. NON, JE SAIS ! UNE SÉRIE TÉLÉ ! This. Is. War : Malheureusement en effet. Ou pas. J'aime pas les histoires qui finissent trop bien XD. Joms77 : Oui, en effet. Mais bon, je tente de respecter les livres autant que possible ^^' Estellech : Ils sont précis tes cookies O.O Pomme caramel a l'air trop bon ! :D Moi je m'en suis fait aux bananes/cannelle récemment. Miam. KatnissLjay : Mais je L'AIME ton chapitre en plus ! Leorette : J'avais lu une super fic sur Haymitch en anglais justement. (dont je me suis inspirée pour M.A.D. d'ailleurs) Elle est dans mes favoris sur mon profil ^^ Ever-Lyo : Et oui. C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas préférable de mourir dans l'arène... :(

* * *

_Un timide réconfort_

* * *

– Finnick.

Le jeune homme sourit. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'a abordé à son retour des Jeux. Avec la même caution, la même timidité. Le même ton, hésitant et pourtant empli d'espoir.

Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir, le regard perdu dans les vagues qui s'écrasent à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Il tente de regagner son calme, sa paix intérieure.

C'est peine perdue.

– Tu as vu ton père ? lui demande Annie, brisant doucement le silence.

– Pas encore. Est-ce qu'il…

– Il n'a pas bu.

Finnick soupire. Il voulait… Il avait eu l'intention de rentrer et de passer la soirée avec son père, de lui montrer que tout va bien, qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Qu'il ne doit surtout pas se remettre à boire.

Mais tout ne va pas bien, loin de là.

Il a l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur, de n'être qu'une carapace, un reflet. L'ombre de ce qu'il était auparavant.

Et il n'est pas certain de vouloir y remédier.

Il se couche sur le sable chaud, essayant de calmer ses tremblements, de contrôler son désespoir. Il entend Annie suivre son exemple et se met de côté, face à elle.

Les yeux verts se rencontrent et les larmes se mettent à couler, silencieusement.

Annie renifle discrètement, Finnick étouffe un sanglot.

D'un mouvement lent, sa meilleure amie prend sa main dans la sienne, entrelace leurs doigts. Elle lui offre son support comme elle seule peut le donner, et avec reconnaissance, Finnick applique une petite pression en retour.

Il n'est pas seul.


	29. Une vie souriante

Et voilà la suite ! Désolée de la longue pause T.T Ljay poste son prochain chapitre de Delirium samedi, donc... trépignez sur place en attendant ? ;) Sinon, elle m'a dit que certains lecteurs croyaient aux rumeurs comme quoi Fanny et compagnie avaient couché avec Finnick :O Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en lui ?! Je le reconfirme ici : FINNICK EST PUCEAU !

Enfin, merci merci merci merciiiiiiiii de vos reviews et de votre soutien ! This. Is. War : En effet, faire des retrouvailles joyeuses dans ces conditions n'étaient pas très réaliste... ^^' Hime-Amande : Mais c'est génial quand c'est tristounet... mouahaha ! (Ljay dit que j'ai un humour de merde, apparemment) Mandine37 : Uwaaa nouvelle lectrice ! \o/ Merci, je suis hyper contente que tu aimes, encore plus parce que tu es une lectrice de Delirium :3 Ever-Lyo : Tu vas être déçue ce chapitre-ci, tu n'auras pas besoin de le consoler :P Fan de Twilight : Oui, heureusement il n'a pas été complètement détruit, parce que... on a d'autres plans pour lui... *sourire de psychopathe* Berteen x : Non non, un épisode par jour c'est trop, on savoure plus un épisode si on doit l'attendre quelques jours... :3 Leorette : Moi aussi je l'aimeeeee :D Surtout la Annie de Delirium :D Estellech : Non, en fait... Je me suis faîte des biscuits toute la semaine et j'ai fait une vague overdose de sucre... T.T mdr. Gabiiie : Merciiiiiii :') Oui, j'essaie de bien finir. En fait, chaque phrase compte, dans des chapitres aussi courts. Ljay : Mais, mais... Je veux coucher avec lui moi aussi ! De temps en temps... J'veux dire... il sait ce qu'il fait quoi... SweetyK : Oui, en même temps c'est pas nouveau que les gens du Capitole sont tarés, XD. Cha9512 : Et voilà donc la suite ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves qu'il est bien représenté :D_  
_

* * *

_Une vie souriante_

* * *

– Où est-ce qu'on va à la fin ?

– Patience, rigole doucement Finnick en guidant son amie par les épaules. Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ce matin ?

Annie ne répond rien, se mordant les lèvres et croisant les bras. Ils continuent d'avancer lentement, elle de mauvaise humeur et un bandeau sur les yeux, lui le sourire aux lèvres et trépignant d'excitation.

Finalement il s'arrête et Finnick détache le bandeau avec un « Ta-da ! » triomphal. La jeune fille écarquille les yeux et un léger sourire prend place sur son visage bougon.

– Est-ce que… ?

– Et oui, on va faire un tour sur mon bateau !

_Son_ bateau. Celui qu'il remonte depuis quelques mois et qui n'était qu'une épave quand il l'a acquis. Le Survivant.

– Après vous ma chère, s'incline Finnick avec une moue moqueuse.

Annie ricane doucement et grimpe dans le bateau, caressant les rampes et cloisons avec respect. Elle n'est encore jamais allée en haute mer.

Le jeune homme démarre l'engin et il file sur les vagues. Toute la mauvaise humeur quitte Annie alors qu'elle se baigne dans le bruit des vagues, la forte odeur de la mer et le vent sur sa peau.

Elle s'assied à côté de son meilleur ami et lui glisse un merci si inaudible qu'il ne l'entend probablement pas.

Ils s'arrêtent enfin, et avec un sourire excité, Finnick disparaît dans la cabine et revient avec un petit cadeau.

– Joyeux quatorze ans, Annie.

Elle prend le paquet et le déballe lentement, découvrant un délicat collier de coquillages blancs. Finnick s'en empare et l'attache à son cou.

– Mags m'a aidé à le faire, mais… euh… Est-ce que tu aimes ? demande-t-il avec un doute soudain.

– Je l'adore, répond immédiatement Annie.

Les deux amis se sourient. Finnick est heureux. Réellement heureux. Il a sa meilleure amie, son père, Mags, le Survivant. Une vie. Il a seize ans et il se sent bien.


	30. Un remerciement libérateur

Bon ben finalement y'a eu une petite surprise du côté de Delirium, un chapitre est sorti aujourd'hui ! Et un autre samedi ! :D Je vous suggère vivement d'aller lire, pour ceux qui ne le font pas encore. C'est super bon ! :D

Bref. Merci de vos reviews, merci de prendre la peine de lire mes petits chapitres tous les jours et de laisser un commentaire, ça fait super super plaisir :D Berteen x : Hum... Wais, je vois pas le problème pour l'agenda. Je le ferais pas personnellement, mdr, mais éclate toi. Ma solution personnelle en cours, c'est dormir. Ljay Odair : Ljay... Ljay... J'ai... hum... jesuisvraimentdésoléeFinnick acouchéavecmoi ! =S Tu me pardonnes ? Il était vraiment insistant quoi, il voulait me prouver qu'il était pas puceau et... hum... bah tu sais à quel point il peut être séducteur... et... d'où tu sors cette casserole ? Tu vas me tabasser avec ? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mandine37 : Et bien... Finnick a maintenant 16 ans... On sait tous ce qui s'en vient n'est-ce pas ? :3 Hime-Amande : Heureusement, même si on ne l'a pas montré, le bonheur a duré une bonne année et demi ^^ This. Is. War. : Merci ^^ Je trouvais aussi que le nom était parfait, heureusement j'ai pas eu à chercher des heures XD. Aulandra1707 : Merciiii :D Et voilà la suite ! Normalement il va y avoir des updates tous les jours jusqu'à samedi. Fan de Twilight : Hahaha, je sais, ça me frustre un peu aussi des chapitres aussi courts. En même temps, ça donne un ton à l'histoire, et c'est ce que je cherche ^^ C'est un nouveau style pour moi, mais jusqu'à maintenant j'aime :3 Nadjia : Merciiii :') Donc tu aimes la guimauve on dirait ? ^^ Gabiiie : J'ai... euh... Disons que pour mettre les choses au clair, Finnick considère toujours Annie pour une simple amie. Mais ne perd pas espoir ! Un jour ils seront ensemble et heureux ! (et là Finnick mourra ! T.T)

* * *

_Un remerciement libérateur_

* * *

– D'où vient la nourriture ? s'enquiert Finnick avec curiosité.

– La petite… Non, non, elle a quatorze maintenant, hein ? Annie l'a apporté, lui répond son père en secouant la tête. C'est fou comme elle a grandi, je ne l'ai presque pas reconnue. Et dire que je l'ai vu en couches.

– Merci pour l'image, rétorque le jeune homme en souriant. Elle nous apporte souvent à manger ?

– De temps en temps. Je pense qu'on lui fait pitié, à être incapable de cuisiner.

– Hey ! Je peux faire du poisson !

– Qui ne sait pas, ici ? Au moins elle nous donne un peu de diversité dans notre nourriture.

– Je vais devoir la remercier la prochaine fois que je la vois, soupire Finnick, ajoutant encore ce service à la liste de choses dont il est redevable à sa meilleure amie. Il doute de pouvoir la rembourser un jour.

– Fiston.

Il relève la tête, surpris du ton solennel de son père.

– Oui ?

– Je voulais… Je voulais m'excuser. Pour comment j'ai été après tes Jeux. J'aurais dû être là pour toi à ton retour, je me rends bien compte que tu as beaucoup souffert. Je ne sais pas si… Si tu pourras un jour me pardonner…

– Papa, c'est déjà… tente de le couper Finnick, la gorge nouée devant les aveux de son père.

– Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis désolé que tu aies été obligé d'être l'adulte, et que c'est toi qui m'aies sorti de ce merdier. J'aurais dû être plus responsable, plus…

– Papa…

– Ce que j'ai fait est inacceptable, me perdre dans la boisson ainsi…

– Un merci est tout ce que je demande, le coupe fermement Finnick, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, ne voulant pas repenser à ces semaines et mois pleins de douleur.

Le père a un petit rire ressemblant suspicieusement à un sanglot et pose des yeux humides sur son fils.

– Merci, fiston. Merci.


	31. Une journée habituelle

Hem... J'ai rien à dire =.=

Merci de vos reviews, je vous aime :D This. Is. War. : Alors, as-tu survécu à la rentrée ? Le premier jour est jamais bien méchant habituellement. Nadjia : Moi aussi j'adore les dialogues :') Malheureusement, je crains que la guimauve ne dure pas... Rouliette : Oui, Finnick sera mentor. Mais avant les Jeux d'Annie, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui vont arriver. Patience ;) Et merci ! :D Estellech : Moi je l'ai toujours aimé son père ^^ Dans ma tête il est super sympathique (en fait c'est Ljay qui l'a rendu alcoolique :P Ça rend leur relation encore plus touchante je trouve) Ljay Odair : ...Je sais pas trop comment répondre à tes réponses de review donc... wais... mdr. Ever-Lyo : Merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de reviewer quand même ! Je peux parfaitement comprendre d'être occupée, moi-même je n'ai plus le temps de lire les fics que je suis (dont la tienne malheureusement =S)

* * *

_Une journée habituelle_

* * *

Finnick se réveille de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il a bien dormi, il s'apprête à passer l'après-midi avec Mags, ce soir il y a une petite fête avec des jeunes de son âge.

Parfois, il en vient à se demander si les Jeux n'ont été qu'un rêve tant sa vie semble normale maintenant. Deux ans se sont écoulés, mais ils lui semblent une éternité. Il n'est peut-être pas le carrière arrogant d'avant les Jeux, mais il n'est pas non plus le gamin brisé d'après.

Il est… Finnick, un garçon de seize qui apprécie les petites joies de la vie au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui arrivent.

Comme avoir une grosse prise à la pêche, discuter avec une jolie fille, avoir un copieux repas sur la table, prendre un sucre avec Mags, rire avec Annie, manger avec son père. Une vie simple et facile.

Il se lève et s'habille lentement, loin d'être pressé. Constatant de silence de la maison, il en déduit que son père est allé pêcher et se demande quel poisson ils vont manger, ce soir.

C'est une journée bien normale, une journée comme les autres…

Sauf que quelqu'un cogne à la porte.

Finissant d'enfiler un tee-shirt, Finnick ouvre la porte d'entrée, curieux de savoir qui lui rend visite à une heure si matinale.

Le Pacificateur en chef se tient devant lui, la mâchoire dure et les sourcils froncés.

– Finnick.

– Il y a un problème ? demande le jeune homme, une soudaine peur sourde au ventre.

– C'est ton père…

– Mon père quoi ? s'exclame Finnick, espérant presque ne rien entendre, ne pas savoir.

– Il… il a été retrouvé mort. Il est tombé de son bateau et s'est noyé.

– Q-quoi ?

– Ton père est mort.

Il regarde la Pacificateur avec incompréhension, se répétant les quatre mots en boucle. Son père… est…

_Mort_.


	32. Une réalité incompréhensible

Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews, pour continuer de lire cette fic :) Berteen x : Moi aussi j'aimais son père. Annie a quatorze ans. Mandine37 : Tu vas avoir ta réponse avec les prochains chapitres :) Ljay : Wais, il est suuuuuuuper joyeux le chapitre de Delirium T.T Pourquoi on écrit des trucs aussi déprimants déjà ? This. Is. War : En même temps, pour qu'il ne reste plus que Annie qui soit important pour Finnick... son père devait y passer :( Bonne chance avec l'école alors ! Nadjia : Wais, rebelote et rebelote. Le pauvre Finnick que je torture... hihihi. stElia : Je dois avouer que ta réaction m'a fait rire... Je sais, c'est très cruel XD. Merci de lire cette fic, ça fait super plaisir :3 (et je promets de continuer la tienne dès que j'ai le temps !) Zod'a : C'était le but, de prendre un peu par surprise :) Aulandra1707 : Je me suis demandée longtemps aussi XD. C'est ce qui faisait le plus de sens pour moi. Fan de Twilight : J'ai... euh... un peu peur de te décevoir ? =S Estellech : Mdr, c'est normal que ta réaction me fasse rire ? Non, non, désolée. Ljay aussi a pleuré. Il va me manquer cet homme :(_  
_

* * *

_Une réalité incompréhensible_

* * *

Il entend son nom, les gens qui l'appellent, le cherchent. Les yeux fermés, il reste accroupi à même le sol crasseux de la ruelle, cherchant, si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, la paix.

Sa respiration s'accélère, son souffle est court. Les bras croisés, il retient ses larmes tant bien que mal, tente d'empêcher la détresse qui menace de lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. Comment pourrait-il ? Tout allait si bien, sa relation avec son père était meilleure que jamais.

Mais… il n'est plus là. Il ne le verra plus jamais, ne lui parlera plus jamais, ne pêchera plus jamais avec lui.

Plus jamais.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de ses bras et il gémit doucement, une douleur indescriptible aux tripes, au cœur, à l'esprit.

Deux filles passent près de lui, habillées tout en noir, les mouchoirs en main et les larmes aux yeux. Un frisson de dégoût parcourt Finnick.

Elles ne connaissaient pas son père. Aucun des gens qui se rendent à la cérémonie organisée pour sa mort ne le connaissait. S'il n'avait pas été un vainqueur des Jeux, il n'y aurait pas eu un deuil si démesuré, si faux, dans le district.

Il refuse de s'y rendre. Il refuse de participer à cet événement créé pour que les gens du Capitole pleurent avec lui et aient pitié, pour qu'il y ait un peu plus de spectacle, à nouveau, pour qu'ils puissent témoigner de sa douleur, de sa malchance.

Il veut être seul, ne voir personne, ne parler à personne. Il ne veut pas entendre les « toutes mes condoléances », ni voir les regards emplis de pitié.

Et surtout, il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Il ne veut pas… son père… Il va être à la maison, le repas sur la table, son poisson du jour fièrement découpé et cuit, le sourire aux lèvres. Son père…

Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas vraiment être mort, n'est-ce pas ?


	33. Un adieu final

Salut tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre avant de me rendre en classe et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews (me suis réveillée en retard T.T) =S Je suis vraiment désolée, et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ceux qui en ont laissés ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir, sinon plus :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un adieu final_

* * *

Finnick regarde le petit groupe de personnes autour de lui. Annie, Olwen, le père d'Annie, et Mags. Les trois seuls qui connaissaient son père, bien qu'Annie soit plus là pour lui, il s'en doute bien.

Il tente de faire un petit discours, de s'exprimer sur… sur la mort de son père. Mais il ne sait pas par où commencer, quoi dire, comment résumer son père en quelques phrases. Il n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il était son père, sa seule famille.

Finnick ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Il se détourne des yeux posés sur lui et regarde la mer. Olwen parle à sa place, raconte sa longue amitié avec l'homme. Puis Annie tente de dire quelques mots aussi.

Le jeune homme ne les écoute pas. Il en est incapable. Du coin de l'œil, il voit le corps de son père, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Olwen lui serre l'épaule avec réconfort, lui demandant s'il est prêt.

Il ne l'est pas, mais il sait que ça doit être fait.

Les deux hommes prennent chacun une extrémité du corps et le soulèvent. Finnick ferme les yeux, une larme lui échappe alors qu'il dit un dernier au revoir mental à son père.

Ils jettent le corps attaché à ses roches pesantes par-dessus bord, comme le veut la coutume du district Quatre, afin que le mort puisse reposé au fond de la mer en paix.

Il est pris de nausée, s'accroche à la rambarde. Des frissons le parcourent et ses tempes bourdonnent.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est malade en mer.

Une petite main délicate se pose sur son dos, timide. Il repousse Annie sans un regard et part se réfugier dans la cabine. Il sait qu'elle veut l'aider, mais… il ne peut pas.

Seul, il se frotte le visage, essayant d'effacer les larmes, la souffrance. La mort.

Essayant de s'effacer.


	34. Une solitude désirée

Salut tout le monde ! Alors, pour prévenir, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, je suis vraiment hyper occupée ces temps-ci (et aussi, désolée aux lecteurs de Survivre =S Et à tout ceux dont je reviewais les fics, je n'ai même plus le temps de les lire T.T). Ljay commence aussi bientôt l'école, donc on ne pourra pas poster des chapitres aussi souvent. =|

Sinon... ne me détestez pas pour ce chapitre, s'il-vous-plaît. Les gens en deuil ne sont pas toujours capable de réaliser ce qu'ils font aux autres.

Enfin... MERCI DE VOS REVIEWS ! Je sais que tout le monde est occupé, alors MERCI de prendre la peine de laisser des reviews :D This. Is. War : Oui, triste chapitre :( Et non, Finnick n'a pas fini d'en baver. Tu lui fais un câlin ? :) Mandine37 : Merci ^^, j'essaie de bien faire passer les émotions, ce n'est pas toujours facile en utilisant si peu de mots. SweetyK : Bon... tu vas vraiment le détester Finnick, je le sens... =.= Ljay Odair : Tu lis pas ce chapitre, hein ? Je veux pas que tu pleures à nouveau XD Estellech : Oui... snif... Il me manque déjà son père :( Lisa : Alors déjà, yay ! Je suis super contente que tu lises cette fic :D Ensuite, pour Finnick qui se porte volontaire, ce n'est pas spécifiquement dit dans les livres, par contre Katniss le décrit comme un carrière. Dans ma tête, les carrières sont entraînés pour les Jeux, et se portent volontaire, habituellement. Et puis, pour qu'il ait su comment manipuler les foules du Capitole si facilement (la beauté ne peut pas tout faire), ça me dit qu'il était préparé déjà. Donc voilà pourquoi je l'ai mis volontaire. :) (de plus, le Finnick d'avant les Jeux peut être bien différent du Finnick à 24 ans, car les Jeux, la prostitution, etc., changent énormément une personne) Leorette : Mdr. Si surprise que ça ? Ever-Lyo : Oui :( Il n'est vraiment pas chanceux. Encore plus parce que c'est moi qui écrit son histoire XD. Nadjia : Merci :3 Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite dès que je peux.

* * *

_Une solitude désirée_

* * *

Une silhouette les attend alors qu'ils accostent le Survivant au port du district. L'air sévère de la mère d'Annie a de quoi faire fuir, mais Finnick saute au bas du bateau, loin d'être d'humeur à discuter avec la femme.

Olwen le rejoint, les larmes encore aux yeux de l'enterrement de son plus vieil ami. Sa femme le toise quelques secondes.

– Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis la moisson de Merwin, toujours aussi sensible et lâche. Comme Gervin, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard dégoûté en direction de Finnick.

Ce dernier se tourne brusquement vers la femme, n'arrivant pas à croire l'insulte qu'elle porte à son père qui vient de mourir. Sans pouvoir se retenir – et sans le vouloir, d'ailleurs – il gifle la femme avec une satisfaction peu dissimulée.

Ça fait bien longtemps que ça le démange, en voyant comment elle traite Annie.

La femme lui lance un regard éberlué, la main sur sa joue, alors que tous les autres sont silencieux et immobiles.

– Si je vous vois parler ainsi de mon père à nouveau… murmure Finnick, la respiration laborieuse, incapable de terminer sa menace tant il ne peut même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait prêt à faire à cette horrible femme.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il s'éloigne, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le reste de l'humanité.

Ce soir-là, Annie lui rend visite avec de la nourriture. Il reste couché dans son lit, les idées noires envahissant ses pensées.

Il se demande pourquoi il n'est pas celui qui est mort. C'est lui qui a tué, torturé, manipulé. C'est lui qui a fait tout le mal, alors pourquoi son père doit-il être la victime ?

Ou peut-être est-ce sa punition ? Perdre ses êtres chers afin de rembourser ses dettes. Rembourser les morts causées par sa main.

Annie cogne discrètement à la porte et se glisse dans sa chambre, la tête baissée, les yeux fuyants.

– Je vais dormir ici ce soir, affirme-t-elle d'une voix minuscule.

Il relève lentement la tête. Elle le regarde, attendant sa réaction.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense accomplir, par rester avec lui ? A-t-elle peur qu'il ne se suicide ? Qu'il ne se blesse ? Veut-elle le faire parler ? L'obliger à exprimer cette terreur sourde qui l'occupe à la réalisation qu'il va devoir affronter le monde sans son père à partir de maintenant ?

Il se lève d'un bond, la prend par le haut du bras. Sans ménagement, il la traîne au travers de la maison jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

– Je veux être seul, ok ? Rentre-le dans ta tête ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! hurle-t-il en claquant la porte derrière elle.

S'effondrant au sol, il se tient les tempes en pleurant.

Il veut juste…


	35. Un réveil lasse

Hellooooooo mes chers lecteurs ! Eh oui, je suis de retour ! Je devrais à nouveau poster les chapitres régulièrement, donc BANZAI ! Je tiens à vous remercier de votre patience et compréhension. Il ne me reste plus que 2 examens et J'AI FINI MON SEMESTRE ! \o/

Pour ceux qui lisent Survivre, le plan du prochain chapitre est fait et je commence la rédaction dès demain soir (donc vendredi). Mon espoir est de l'avoir fini pour lundi :3 Quant à Sacrifiés, à partir de dimanche prochain, pas celui de cette semaine mais l'autre, on devrait recommencer notre rythme de publication habituelle ^^.

MERCIIIIIIIII de vos reviews au dernier chapitre à Fan de Twilight, Leorette, Aulandra1707, Nadjia, Mandine37, berteen x, Ljay Odair, Cha9512, SweetyK, Estellech, stElia, , love-odair, Double Magnet ! Je vous aimeeeeeeeeeee *o*

* * *

_Un réveil lasse_

* * *

Finnick ouvre les yeux et observe le sobre et ordinaire plafond dont il peut détailler les moindres craques, les moindres taches de peintures à force de le fixer à longueur de journée.

Il ne sait plus quoi faire, plus comment faire.

Comment se levait-il, avant ? Comment savait-il quoi faire de sa journée ? Comment se nourrissait-il ? Comment parlait-il aux gens ?

Trois semaines étaient maintenant passées depuis la mort de son père, mais elles lui semblaient irréelles, aussi interminables que fausses. Il avait encore l'impression que son père était mort le jour d'avant, il y a quelques heures à peine, même.

Alors qu'ils étaient enfin proches, qu'ils avaient retrouvé ce lien père et fils qu'ils avaient perdus depuis quelques années…

Il était enfin… enfin heureux.

Alors évidemment, son père devait mourir. Jamais. Jamais Finnick ne pourra-t-il être heureux. Pas après les morts qu'il a causées. Pas après les horreurs qu'il a vécues. Le bonheur n'est qu'un mirage, éphémère et inatteignable. Un rêve irréalisable.

Avec une fatigue intérieure, une fatigue de son âme bien plus que de son corps, il se force à se lever, à manger machinalement, une bouchée à la suite de l'autre jusqu'à ce que son assiette soit finie.

D'un pas lent, il se rend à la fenêtre, comme à son habitude, observant le monde extérieur. Tout pour ne pas observer son monde intérieur.

Un véhicule noir s'arrête silencieusement devant le chemin d'entrée et Finnick sait du premier regard que l'homme sobrement habillé qui en sort vient du Capitole.


	36. Une visite inattendue

Salut salut ! On continue l'aventure :) Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour mes exams aujourd'hui, après j'aurai FINIIIIIIIIIII ! :D

Merci infiniment de vos reviews ! Ljay : Moi aussi je t'aime :3 (et on va repartir avec les rumeurs qu'on couche ensemble, mdr) Et vivement le prochain chapitre de Delirium ! :D Berteen x : Bien sûr que tu peux dire MAD, c'est plus rapide XD. La paresse, je comprends pas, malheureusement. Eh oui, Finnick n'a que 16 ans, et il jeune et immature. Mandine37 : Oui, disons qu'on ne s'en va pas vers les guimauves dans cette fic, malheureusement. Merci :3 Naivlys : Merciii :D Voilà la suite XD. Oui, je ne vais pas dans le joyeux ^^' Gabiiie : Uwaa, je suis la drogue de quelqu'un... ~ XD, non mais MAD et mes autres fics, c'est des drogues pour moi aussi, c'était hyper frustrant de pas avoir le temps d'écrire. J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer autant :)

* * *

_Une visite inattendue_

* * *

Finnick se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux et part à la rencontre de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci se présente; Emil Victor, représentant de l'Honorable président Snow, qui n'a malheureusement pas pu se déplacer lui-même pour cause de santé fragile, selon ses mots exacts.

Finnick aimerait lui crier de dégager de sa propriété, si ce n'est que cette maison appartient au Capitole. Tout autant que lui d'ailleurs.

– Entrez, dit-il d'une voix maussade.

L'homme sourit et se permet exactement cela. Dès qu'il est à l'intérieur, il prépare tout son matériel sans un regard de plus en direction du jeune homme qui fulmine sur place, aussi inquiet des nouvelles que l'homme pourrait lui apporter qu'en colère d'être dérangé dans son deuil.

Il était très bien tout seul merci.

Un hologramme de Snow, tout sourire, apparaît alors au milieu du salon, faisant sursauter Finnick qui incline tout de même la tête de mauvaise grâce, sachant l'important de sa conduite devant l'homme le plus puissant de Panem.

– Finnick Odair… Comme je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, s'exclame le président d'une voix affable et dégoulinante de fausseté. La remise de la couronne a été si brève que nous n'avons eu le temps que d'échanger quelques mots…

Finnick déglutit avec difficulté, le ventre noué par l'anxiété.

– C'est un véritable honneur, réussit-il à forcer hors de sa bouche avec plus de fermeté qu'il ne s'en croyait capable.

– Venons-en au fait, voulez-vous bien ? lui demande Snow, continuant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. J'aurais… Un service à vous demander, disons.

– Un service ?

– Vous êtes un jeune homme bien populaire au Capitole, et certaines dames seraient prêtes… à beaucoup pour passer un peu de temps en votre compagnie.

– Qu'essayez-vous de dire ? demande Finnick, les poings crispés, réalisant ce qui lui est demandé mais refusant de l'accepter.

– Je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle.

– Et si je refuse ? le défie-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Il serait regrettable qu'un incident comme celui ayant frappé votre père se reproduise sur la charmante petite Annie, ne trouvez-vous pas ?


	37. Un refuge inconscient

Salut salut ! Hum... J'ai rien à ajouter je crois XD. Bonne lecture !

Et MERCI DE VOS REVIEWS ! Une seule de plus et je suis à 300 O.O Kyaaaaah ! *.* Estellech : Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être de retour :D Et pour Snow... Ben en même temps c'est pas nouveau qu'il est un qnmfjwe :P Aulandra1707 : En effet, c'était le but ! Mouahaha ! Et voilà la suite ^^ Naivlys : Oui, Snow est vraiment horrible... Vu que c'est totalement voulu de faire ça alors que Finnick est en deuil. *se frotte les mains avec satisfaction* Et btw, mon dieu, UNE QUÉBÉCOISEEEEE ! Megan Wells : Merci pour la faute ! C'est idiot parce que je sais comment ça s'écrit, mais bon, il était 6h du mat, j'avais dormi 3h et j'avais 2 gros exams dans la journée donc... j'étais un peu distraite XD. Anyway, merci ! :D Mandine37 : Oui, c'est voulu :) Et oui, je voulais qu'il accepte par menace, c'est ce qui faisait le plus de sens pour moi. :) Ljay : Mdr, et tu sais parfaitement quand ça arrive en plus :P Moi aussi, j'ai hâte... :3 This. Is. War : Wais, on arrive aux chose sérieuses... :D J'ai hâte de voir comment je vais faire ça aussi, mdr. Berteen x : En fait c'est vraiment juste que Snow veut le prostituer, et qu'il a pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen. Fan de twilight : Mdr, t'es pas la seule à détester Snow :P Mais ça va rendre l'histoire si intéressante... *sourire sadique* Gabiiie : Tu as tout compris :) Oui, Finnick n'est pas sorti... me souviens plus de l'expression correcte u.u

* * *

_Un refuge inconscient_

* * *

Finnick court à l'aveuglette, et pourtant il sait parfaitement où ses pas le mènent. Vers la plage. _Leur_ plage. Il est bien trop tard pour qu'Annie s'y trouve, mais dans sa condition, il ne désire pas la voir de toute manière.

Les paroles de Snow lui reviennent en tête, jouant en une boucle infernale.

S'il a bien compris Snow, l'accident de son père… Est tout sauf un accident. Il a été tué. _Assassiner_. Et tout cela afin de lui faire comprendre à lui, Finnick, qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Qu'il doit se prostituer.

Snow a souri, un sourire doucereux, satisfaite. Un sourire vil. Et il lui a dit qu'ils se verraient aux Jeux prochains. Que les femmes du Capitole étaient impatientes.

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourt, suivit d'un haut-le-cœur. Est-il réellement voué à cela ? Devra-t-il réellement vendre son corps à ses femmes répugnantes, probablement des vieillardes aux membres graisseux, aux rides incontournables et aux chirurgies effrayantes ?

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Il n'a pas le choix. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Risquer la vie d'Annie n'est pas une possibilité. Il ne peut pas être responsable pour sa mort, par pour elle. Ce serait… Ce serait beaucoup trop.

Il ne peut pas non plus mettre fin à ses jours. S'il en était capable, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Durant ses Jeux, après, pendant la tournée de Victoire, dans ces trois semaines depuis la mort de son père… Mais non, il est toujours là, toujours souffrant.

Il s'immobilise enfin. Ses pieds nus touchent le sable encore chaud du soleil de midi. L'odeur de la mer le berce, lui donne un semblant de calme. Une impression de vide.

Il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration.

Les ouvrant à nouveau, son regard est attiré par du mouvement. À quelques mètres de lui se trouve une jeune fille nue. Ses yeux s'y fixent, il entrouvre légèrement la bouche de surprise, dévorant sans même s'en rendre compte le corps, la taille, les seins, les cheveux virevoltant légèrement.

Et c'est alors qu'il la reconnait.

_Annie_.


	38. Une inoubliable expérience

Doooonc, la suite de ce méchant cliffhanger... oui le rocher a eu une crise cardiaque, malheureusement personne n'était là pour appeler l'ambulance... et il est mort... snif... BREF. Chapitre plus long que d'habitude parce que je pouvais vraiment, vraiment pas couper en plein milieu, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça vous dérange. Enjoy :3

Et comme toujours, mais je le dis quand même parce que je le pense très sincèrement, merci de vos reviews ! Fan de twilight : Et voilà enfin la suite... Moi aussi je trouve que ça devient intéressant ;) Berteen x : Merciiii :3 Je ne commenterai pas plus, parce que je ne veux pas révéler quoi que ce soit... ^^' This. Is. War : Héhéhé... *sourire malicieux* Oui, tu l'as dit, ce sont des retrouvailles dans des circonstances spéciales, XD. Ljay : T'étais 4 reviews en retard XD. Mais t'en fais pas, la 304 est toute aussi importante :) Mandine37 : Hum... oui... les bisounours... Un jour on s'entendra bien :) Double Magnet : Merci XD. Mais quand même... un jour d'attente, je crois pas que ce soit si grave... Après tout je fais attendre mes lecteurs de Survivre depuis un mois u.u Naivlys : Je reconnais pas la chanson :( OUI, vive les québécois :D stElia : Il va se passer... CECI :

* * *

_Une inoubliable expérience_

* * *

Leurs regards se croisent et ils s'observent en chiens de faïence quelques secondes, guettant la réaction de l'autre.

Finalement, sans même s'en rendre compte, il fait un pas vers l'avant et elle se jette au bas de son rocher avec un petit couinement, essayant de cacher son corps tant bien que mal.

Finnick s'avance encore, ne voulant pas perdre de vue la jeune fille qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. La petite, mignonne Annie.

Elle est maintenant une femme, réalise-t-il avec surprise.

Ses pensées ne sont plus très cohérentes alors qu'il atteint le rocher et découvre une Annie recroquevillée. Elle laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise en le voyant, posant ses grands yeux verts sur lui.

Pour lui dire de s'éloigner ? De ne pas la regarder ? Il l'ignore.

– Annie, murmure-t-il en commençant à s'agenouiller devant elle, tendant vers elle une main hésitante.

Elle se lève d'un bond et se précipite à l'eau, loin de lui, son corps enfin caché.

Le jeune homme a les pensées tourbillonnantes. Les paroles de Snow lui reviennent en tête, la mort suspecte de son père, l'idée de perdre sa virginité en se prostituant, la vie d'Annie en danger… Annie. Nue. Belle, timide, adorable.

Désirable.

Comme dans un rêve, il s'avance dans l'eau, encore habillé. Elle lui lance un regard interloqué et recule, s'apprêtant à nager plus loin.

– Annie, répète-t-il, la voix brisée, chargée d'émotion.

Désespoir, rage, perplexité, révolte, abandon. Désir.

Elle s'arrête, se retourne lentement. Seule sa tête dépasse de l'eau, elle tremble de tout son corps. La bouche ouverte, elle semble incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il répète à nouveau son nom. C'est tout ce qu'il est capable de dire, tout ce qu'il accepte de penser.

Timidement, avec une douloureuse lenteur, elle s'avance vers lui, la tête baissée, les mains serrant son corps jusqu'à en avoir les doigts blancs. Elle s'arrête à un mètre de lui, ne dit rien, ne fait rien de plus. Elle sent sa douleur mais ne peut se décider à franchir le reste de la distance.

C'est lui qui agit, franchit les derniers pas, la prend dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il _veut_ faire. Juste… ne pas être seul.

Ne pas penser à ce qui l'attend dans quelques semaines au Capitole. Ne pas penser à Snow. À son père. À sa vie.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses lèvres s'arrêtent sur la peau douce, salée au goût, mouillée. Elle se raidit, frissonne à nouveau.

S'abandonnant aux sensations, Finnick laisse ses mains se promener, découvre le corps de la jeune fille. D'un geste brusque il enlève sa chemise qu'il lance sur la plage.

Annie relève les yeux, il peut sentir son désir dans ceux-ci, il ne cache pas le sien. Répétant son prénom encore et encore, il la soulève du sol vaseux, peut enfin voir les seins à la lueur de la lune.

– Je peux ? murmure-t-il, n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse, ne voulant pas être refusé.

Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle est là, devant ses yeux. Pas alors qu'elle est la seule chose qui lui permet de garder un contrôle, aussi superficiel soit-il, sur ses émotions.

Elle hoche timidement la tête, ferme les yeux, rapproche son visage. Il se détourne du baiser, la prend par la taille pour passer ses jambes autour de lui.

– Ça va faire un peu mal, dit-il.

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête, accroche ses bras autour de son cou.

Enlacés ainsi dans l'eau, ils font l'amour pour la première fois, deux âmes perdues cherchant un peu de réconfort, deux âmes perdues incapables de se comprendre dans cette étrange relation.


	39. Un triste matin

Hm... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Espérons que vous ne me détesterez pas trop. Et btw, Ljay est en train de travailler sur son propre chapitre, donc... Hourrah ! :3

Merci merci merci de vos reviews, I looooooooooooove you guys ! :D Berteen x : Sam Claftin... *vomi* Hrm... Oui... donc on disait ? Ah oui ! Liam et Eta. Héhé. Moi je l'aime trop Liam en plus. Mandine37 : Mercii :') Pour si Annie a une mal... en même temps c'est rare une fille qui perd sa virginité et qui n'a pas mal... J'en ai pas encore rencontré en tout cas... Zod'a : Je suis touchée *-* Ljay : Moui, j'ai réalisé, toutes mes fics sont en rated T O.O Étrangement je croyais que MAD était en M... o0 Fan de Twilight : Ouf, j'ai eu peur d'être responsable de ta mort. Tsé, faut se rendre au poste de police et tout... ;) Oeufs : Merci :D Et ton pseudo m'intrigue... XD This. Is. War. : Eh bien tu vas découvrir sa réaction maintenant ! :D Oui, les circonstances étaient assez... incluençante. (oui, j'invente des mots... je suis fatiguée) Naivlys : N'est-ce pas ? :3

* * *

_Un triste matin_

* * *

Il a d'abord froid.

Le vent caresse sa peau, créant une traînée de chair de poule. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le sable rugueux lui érafle la peau. L'odeur de la mer, toujours si présente, lui donne un mal de tête insistant.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, le soleil levant à l'horizon le surprend. Voulant se relever, il se rend compte qu'il tient quelque chose. Dans sa mémoire éparpillée, il sait que cette chose est importante. Fragile. Douce.

Baissant les yeux, il voit enfin Annie, paisiblement endormie.

Un sourire commence à s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'un sentiment de bienveillance le submerge.

Et il se souvient des événements de la nuit.

Rejetant la main d'Annie comme si leur contact l'avait brûlé, il recule précipitamment de plusieurs pas.

_Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?_

Comment a-t-il pu prendre sa virginité ainsi, alors qu'il sait parfaitement être incapable de l'aimer, incapable d'être là pour elle. Incapable de lui être fidèle. Ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble. Pas avec son statut de vainqueur et pas… avec la prostitution.

Et puis… Il doit la protéger. Se tenir aussi loin d'elle que possible afin qu'elle reste en sécurité.

Honte et culpabilité le submergent. Pendant de longues minutes, il reste ainsi prostré sur le sable, les yeux dans le vide, les reproches et insultes se chamaillant dans sa tête pour celles qui recevront le plus d'attention.

Finalement, il prend une grande inspiration, sa décision prise.

Il remet ses vêtements et fait de même pour Annie doucement, priant qu'elle reste endormie. Il la hisse ensuite dans ses bras et la ramène chez elle.

Une impression de déjà vu dans une réalité bien plus amère.

Enfin de retour chez lui, Finnick se laisse tomber au sol.

Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il le sait, mais…


	40. Une brunette anonyme

Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis très désolée de la longue pause à nouveau, disons que l'inspiration n'est pas... très obéissante en ce moment. J'y travaille, je promets, mais pondre chaque chapitres est une vraie horreur. J'espère que ça se règlera bientôt, croyez-moi. =.=

BREF. Merci merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiii de vos reviews. Je réalise que Finnick n'est pas très apprécié en ce moment, je m'y attendais, mais avec le Finnick que j'ai créé, c'est ainsi qu'il devait réagir. Il n'est pas un prince charmant, il n'a que 16 ans, des trucs horribles lui arrivent et il s'en occupe du mieux qu'il peut, même si les conséquences sont... désagréables ? pour Annie (désolée Ljay). Fan de Twilight : Eeeeeuh... Hiiiiiiiii ? mdr. Ljay Odair : ...Et bien je boude Annie. Il est génial Finnick, ok. Et puis il a jamais demandé à Annie de l'aimer de façon éperdue et de faire pitié et que tout le monde déteste Finnick à cause d'elle. Nah. This. Is War. : Non, Finnick n'a pas de pensées suicidaires, c'est justement ce qui le dérange. Il trouve que tout sera plus simple, s'il pouvait se tuer, mais il en ait incapable. Mandine37 : Uwaaaa, chanceuse O.O Et n'est-ce pas ? Elle dort dur Annie XD. Merci de voir de la guimauve partout :') Berteen x : Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu, mais merci encore pour cette longue review ! Megan Wells : Ah oui, ça aurait été sympa ça XD. Mais non, il reste quelques signes physiques que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve... ;) Naivlys : Oui... mes chapitres ont tendance à être courts... :P Et oui, c'était un chapitre extrêmement important. Merci :D SweetyK : TU COMPREEEEEEEEND ! YAAAAAAAY ! C'est dur de faire comprendre le point de vue de Finnick là-dessus O.O Je t'aime ! :3 Finnick. Annie : Tu es là seule à avoir pensé au rocher. Il te remercie du fond du cœur (oui, je communique avec son esprit) Et pour un Finnick drôle... et bien dans ma tête, c'était toujours l'apparence qu'il se donnait, mais à l'intérieur il souffrait beaucoup, et vu que j'écris son point de vue... =| La moisson d'Annie est dans 3 ans donc wais... pas tout de suite. Estellech : Merciiii :') Oui, la prise de conscience est difficile, elle me fait souffrir aussi *pleure* Une faan : Euh... j'écris ? o0... lol non mais ça ne rend vraiment heureuse d'en avoir autant :) Alexandre : Merci énormément de me laisser une review, je suis vraiment contente que tu lises MAD et que tu aimes autant ma version de Finnick :D C'est toujours une inquiétude pour moi qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de celui des livres.

Wow... gros bloc XD.

* * *

_Une brunette anonyme_

* * *

Finnick se détache de la jolie brune à la généreuse poitrine qui l'embrasse fougueusement depuis quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

– Quoi, déjà épuisé ? lui lance la fille avec un sourire goguenard.

– Disons que j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours, lui répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Si on en croit les rumeurs, en effet. Y a-t-il une seule fille que tu n'as pas pris dans ton lit depuis deux semaines ?

– Je m'en tiens quand même aux seize ans et plus, lui rétorque-t-il avec un soupir.

– Es-tu certain ? Ma petite sœur de douze ans raconte…

– Me crois-tu vraiment capable de tels actes avec des gamines ? s'exclame Finnick en posant une main sur son cœur.

– Disons que l'opinion publique n'est pas trop en ta faveur.

– Et pourtant, les filles continuent de faire la queue, lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Va savoir pourquoi…

– Voyons, tu le sais très bien, lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

– Malheureusement, soupire-t-elle.

Finnick l'embrasse, lui caresse les seins, soulève sa jupe, lui mord l'oreille… Tous ces gestes sont devenus si familiers, si… communs. Il n'a même plus besoin de réfléchir à comment séduire, comment donner du plaisir, comment…

Au moins, il sera prêt pour le Capitole, se dit-il amèrement.

Ses pensées retournent, pour la énième fois, au mot qu'il a trouvé devant chez lui, deux semaines plus tôt. « Je serai à la plage tous les soirs. Annie. »

Les paupières closes, le front plissé, il tente de se perdre encore plus dans les sensations que lui procure la brunette. Il ne se souvient pas de son nom, comme toutes les autres. Des visages anonymes qui se succèdent pour lui permettre d'oublier. Oublier Snow, la prostitution… Mais surtout Annie.

La pauvre petite Annie qu'il abandonne. Même s'il se répète que c'est pour son bien, la culpabilité le dévore de l'intérieur.

Mais il est trop tard, maintenant.


	41. Une annonce surprenante

Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, mais idéalement j'aimerais être capable de l'écrire aujourd'hui XD. Sinon il faudra peut-être attendre quelques jours à nouveau -.-

Merci de vos reviews qui m'ont faîtes chaud au cœur (et m'ont totalement rassurées que vous ne détestez pas Finnick à mort XD) Ljay : Super Ewen ? :O Il a quoi comme pouvoir de superhéro ? Il peut se transformer en Finnick ? mdr. Elle serait contente Annie n'empêche :P Et pour la version fluff... euh... mwais... Double Magnet : Non, non, mes chevilles gonflent... à peine... Merci de cette longue review pleine de compliments :3 Et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu tentes de dire, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule dans cette contradiction lol. Mandine37 : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré ! *pleure* Oui, parce qu'embrasser Annie ça aurait été... différent pour lui... ;) (moi aussi il me rend triste Finnick, et c'était aussi le cas dans les livres. C'est vraiment un personnage malchanceux) Fan de Twilight : Je saaaaaaaiiiiiis, Finniiiiiiiiick ! *pleure à nouveau* Et en même temps... moi un perso qui souffre pas... j'aime pas. Mdr. Finnick. Annie : En fait je te réponds à chaque fois, mais j'avais pas réalisé que ton pseudo s'effaçait à chaque fois parce que FFnet pense que c'est un lien internet =.= Et je retiens pour le Finnick jaloux, même si je ne fais pas de promesse :P (moi aussi j'aime les parenthèses) This. Is. War : Tu as tout compris :) Oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à imaginer comment il se sent, raison de plus pour que l'inspiration ne soit pas hyper forte, j'essaie encore de trouver comment aborder tout ça :) Naivlys : En fait mon problème est vraiment stupide. J'ai en général de l'inspiration en allant écrire dans un café. Mais cet été je me suis ruinée, et maintenant j'ai pas d'argent pour aller au café. Et... voilà. =.= Mais merci énormément pour l'encouragement :) Estellech : Moi aussi j'ai mal au coeur pour lui :( J'ai remarqué que c'est souvent comme ça pour les hommes, ils vivent leur douleur en silence et sont incapables de demander de l'aide. C'est bien triste pour eux, et pour les filles qui se retrouvent ignorées._  
_

* * *

_Une annonce surprenante_

* * *

La reporter pousse le micro dans son visage, les yeux pétillants. Sa coiffe mauve du Capitole accompagnée d'un drôle d'anneau au nez provoque chez Finnick un mouvement de recul, mais il se force à garder sa contenance, étalant sur son visage un sourire placide.

Il aurait espérer un temps de repos suite à la moisson, mais c'était bien évidemment trop espérer.

– Alors Finnick, que penses-tu de ton retour au Capitole durant les Jeux de cette année ? lui demande la femme avec excitation, faisant signe au caméraman de bien filmer le charismatique vainqueur.

– J'ai plus que hâte. En fait, j'ai une petite nouvelle intéressante à partager, dit-il doucement, se penchant vers elle d'un air de conspirateur.

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête, si excitée qu'elle en perd ses moyens. Va-t-elle enfin avoir son scoop qui la rendra célèbre ?

– À la généreuse invitation du président Snow, il a été décidé que je m'installe au Capitole pour les prochaines années, lui chuchote-t-il, forçant une note de trépidation dans sa voix.

Les gens autour s'immobilisent, interloqués. Finnick Odair va vivre au Capitole ? Il quitte son district !

La nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de feu, les deux tributs de cette année déjà oubliés avec que les jeunes filles s'effondrent en larmes et que les habitants du Capitole présents pour la moisson sautent presque sur place de joie.

Finnick s'éloigne rapidement après un dernier clin d'œil à la caméra, se dirigeant vers le train sans un regard en arrière.

Il se laisse tomber dans un siège avec un long soupir et ferme les yeux. Et voilà, c'est officiel. Il va vivre au Capitole.

Et se prostituer.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et il sursaute violemment, se calmant en voyant Mags devant lui avec son éternel sourire édenté.

– En route vers de nouvelles aventures ? lui murmure-t-il avec fatigue, tout de même soulagé qu'elle soit mentor avec lui cette année.


	42. Une unique conversation

Je suis désolée pour les titres de mes chapitres... C'est le problème d'avoir des chapitres aussi courts mdr.

Merci à mes fidèles reviewers qui me soutenez tant ! Et aussi à Ljay qui m'encourage toujours, j'espère que tu vas retrouver ton inspiration ! Berteen x : J'espère aussi que Finnick va se faire des amis :) En fait Johanna a gagné les 71e Jeux, donc ceux d'après Annie. Finnick devrait... finir par aller mieux... un jour... lol. This. Is. War. : Non non, les jeunes filles sont dans le districts mdr. Et elles sont folles d'amouuuuuuur :P Merci de tes encouragements :) Mandine37 : Faut demander à Ljay pour la réaction d'Annie :P Moi je sais pas plus que toi, malheureusement. Fan de Twilight : Je dirais que c'est plus de la faute des parents qu'il soit un beau gosse... Mais qu'il en joue c'est certainement sa faute à lui X) Naivlys : Wais, la signature du contrat d'esclavage... ahhhh... pauvre Finnick. Je vais bien m'amuser... *sourire innocent* Ljay : Nan mais arrête de pleureeeer *pleure* Et COURAGE pour écrire la suite ! Estellech : Mais Annie elle a Ewen... ;) ...mais qu'est-ce que je dis, c'est mal pour Finnick si elle a Ewen ! 0.0 Non non, Annie aussi doit déprimer comme c'est pas possible et rester toute seule comme une nonne ! Mynimus : Déjà, merci d'avoir reviewé, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ensuite, Finnick saute sur tout ce qui bouge car il veut se désensibiliser par rapport au sexe. En gros. Ever-Lyo : Oui, Mags. Elle me manquait :3 Les Hunger Games par contre, je vais pas aller dans les détails =/.

* * *

_Une unique conversation_

* * *

Le garçon l'observe avec son regard toujours aussi blasé, vide. Comme s'il n'avait pas été condamné à mort, comme s'il n'était même pas présent.

Finnick soupire, il est perdu. Il avait cru se retrouver avec un carrière, pouvoir l'aider, le soutenir du mieux qu'il peut.

– Aneirin, insiste-t-il pour attirer l'attention du tribut au visage inexpressif.

Celui-ci relève légèrement la tête, signe qu'il écoute moindrement.

– Vas-tu vraiment rien faire ? Te laisser tuer au bain de sang ?

– Je me serais tué de toute manière, marmonne le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Finnick reste silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire.

– Est-ce que c'est bien, être un vainqueur ? lui demande Aneirin.

– Non, avoue le jeune homme après un moment de réflexion. Non, pas vraiment.

– C'est ce que je pensais. T'as pas l'air bien.

Finnick sursaute et le regarde avec surprise. Il croyait pourtant jouer le jeu plutôt bien. À force, il pensait être devenu un bon acteur. Et voilà que ce garçon du même âge que lui le met à jour, voir à travers sa charade.

– Moi, ça me va de mourir, continue Aneirin. Je m'en fous, j'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison, et j'ai pas envie de tuer des gens juste pour continuer à vivre. T'en fais pas, Finnick, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je meurs. C'est ce que je veux.

Il hoche faiblement la tête et se lève, quittant le petit salon du train. En passant il croise Mags et l'autre tribut, Lilac, qui semble s'ennuyer profondément avec que sa mentor lui débite des conseils inintelligibles. Aneirin reste sur son siège, le regard perdu quelque part lointain, déjà prêt à mourir.

Finnick se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il ignore s'il est soulagé ou non de n'avoir rien à faire pour son tribut. S'il se sent responsable de sa vie ou non.

Et il se demande pourquoi il veut vivre, lui, alors qu'Aneirin veut mourir.


	43. Un court soulagement

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, j'ai repris l'école...snif... mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je devrais quand même avoir le temps d'écrire. J'espère. :)

Merci infiniment de vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir et qui me rassure à chaque fois que je ne me goure pas complètement dans mon écriture. Mandine37 : En effet, c'est triste de devenir mentor, surtout si on s'attache au tribut. Ça doit vraiment être difficile. Et c'est déjà génial que tu laisses une petite review, moi ça me suffit amplement :3 This. Is. War. : Un tribut suicidaire, c'est dur de dire si c'est mieux ou non. Dès le départ Finnick sait qu'il ne peut pas vraiment aider, mais en même temps j'imagine qu'il se demanderait s'il aurait pu faire mieux. Tricky tricky. Estellech : En fait moi je l'ai trouvée intéressante cette discussion entre les deux XD. Mais bon, j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu. Fan de Twilight : Eh bien... Vu que Finnick va s'installer au Capitole, Annie ne va pas réapparaître pour un bout, j'en ai bien peur. Mais n'ait crainte, Finnick ne va pas que souffrir. Et éventuellement il sera à peu près heureux. Je crois. Naivlys : Malheureusement, mes chapitres ne vont pas devenir plus longs lol, c'est le format que j'ai décidé d'utiliser pour cette fic et je m'y tiens. Double Magnet : Pourquoi Johanna Mason ? :O ...Psychoter... mdr. Psychotons tous ensemble ! :D Finnick. Annie : 1. Aneirin c'est génial comme prénom ! (et il se prononce à l'américaine), 2. Ça m'a pris un gros 5min à trouver, donc je peux pas dire que j'y ai intensément réfléchi. 3. Oui, il est cool, moi aussi je l'aime :3 À part qu'il est suicidaire lol. Ljay : Bah je sais pas quoi te dire... Tu t'adresses aux autres lecteurs donc... euh... Bonne soirée ? :)

* * *

_Un court soulagement_

* * *

À son arrivée au Capitole, Finnick s'assied à côté de l'hôtesse alors qu'elle regarde la télévision avec intérêt. Soudain, elle lui donne un coup de coude, lui montrant l'écran.

Ses yeux se posent sur un garçon en train d'embrasser Annie et il reste interloqué un moment, ne sachant quoi en penser.

Une vague protectrice le traverse et il serre les poings, voulant savoir qui est ce garçon, pourquoi il embrasse sa meilleure amie, de quel droit…

Sortent-ils ensemble ?

Il soupire, se laisse retomber vers l'arrière. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, en fait. Ainsi, Annie n'est pas seule. Elle a quelqu'un pour le soutenir, pour la protéger de son horrible famille, des imbéciles qui fréquentent son école. Elle peut se confier à lui. Être aimée comme elle le mérite.

Ce garçon peut faire pour elle ce que lui ne pourra jamais. Il espère qu'il rendra Annie heureuse.

Les jours suivants passent à toute vitesse pour Finnick.

Il reste dans ses quartiers, discutant parfois avec Mags, alors qu'Aneirin se laisse entraîner mollement par les préparatifs aux Jeux. Il passe ses journées d'entraînements à lire dans son coin, refusant de joindre l'alliance des carrières contrairement à Lilac qui s'y met à cœur joie.

Durant son entrevue, il philosophe tranquillement avec Caesar sur la vie des vers de terres, esquissant les questions et envoyant un petit salut au public une fois les trois minutes épuisées.

Les paris sur sa victoire sont bas malgré la popularité de son mentor qui observe l'entrevue avec un visage de marbre, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion pour le grand dépit des caméras.

Finnick est soulagé de ne pas encore avoir été contacté par Snow.


	44. Une faible consolation

Hum... Désolée de cette longue absence de chapitres ? :'( Je vous jure d'essayer d'écrire plus souvent. Je crois que l'inspiration est en un peu revenue (et pour Survivre aussi d'ailleurs... il était temps T.T). Donc.. voilà... enjoy ! :)

Et comme toujours, merci de vos reviews et de votre soutien que j'apprécie toujours autant, si ce n'est plus qu'avant en ce moment avec mon manque d'inspiration. Merci merci merci ! Mandine37 : Oui, pour moi Finnick va graduellement tomber amoureux d'Annie. Après tout, depuis des années il la considère comme une petite soeur, ce n'est pas une notion si facile à changer. Et pour changer l'avis d'Aneirin... Eh bien disons que Finnick ne voit pas trop l'intérêt de survivre non plus, donc il n'a aucune idée de comment le convaincre lol. Fan de Twilight : Si, si, il est quand même un peu jaloux ! Sauf qu'il n'est pas prêt d'avouer ses sentiments encore XD. (et en fait j'avais eu un semestre de mi-août à fin septembre déjà, avec 2 semaines de congé, pour reprendre un semestre en mi-octobre, donc... ça fait longtemps que j'ai recommencé aussi XD) Berteen x : Annie en couple... hehehe... Va falloir lire Delirium pour savoir ;) Estellech : Oui il a pris ça calmement pour Annie. Pour moi il la considère encore comme une petite soeur qu'il doit protéger, même s'il commence possiblement à avoir des sentiments... Donc la jalousie n'est pas encore trop forte :P This. Is. War. : En même temps, s'il était toujours heureux l'histoire serait pas hyper intéressante XD. Naivlys : Mon dieu, chum... Ça fait du bien d'entendre du bon vieux québécois :D Ever-Lyo : Oui, l'expérience de mentor ne va que se compliquer pour le pauvre Finnick :( StElia : Tu vas bientôt savoir pour la prostitution. Ljay a approuvé, en espérant que ce sera pareil pour tout le monde :) Finnick. Annie : Il n'a pas été jaloux cette fois, mais je vous promets que ça va arriver ! C'est prévu avec Ljay ^^

* * *

_Une faible consolation_

* * *

C'est finalement le jour J.

Finnick est installé dans un spacieux salon aux côtés de Mags, observant du coin de l'œil les autres mentors rassemblés autour d'eux. Certains s'arrêtent pour tapoter l'épaule de Mags avec un sourire avant de s'installer ailleurs, et il est heureux de constater qu'elle semble appréciée.

Deux ivrognes rient dans leur coin, bouteille à la main, tandis que les mentors des carrières trépignent d'excitation en regardant l'écran où le compte à rebours va bientôt commencer.

Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années se laisse tomber à ses côtés avec un tendre sourire.

– Seeder, se présente-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

– Finnick.

– Je sais. Je suis désolée pour ton père, lui glisse-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Il hoche la tête et détourne les yeux, se concentrant sur l'écran.

– La première fois est toujours difficile.

– La première fois de quoi ?

– Perdre son tribut.

Mags lui tire la manche en secouant la tête, marmonnant quelque chose.

– Elle dit que c'est difficile à chaque fois, traduit Finnick avec une grimace.

– Au moins j'aurai essayé de te remonter le moral, dit Seeder avec un petit rire en direction de Mags.

– Hum… Merci ?

– Je t'en prie, murmure-t-elle en le serrant doucement le bras.

Les plateformes s'élèvent lentement et Finnick retient son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte, cherchant avidement son tribut du regard. Il sait que celui-ci ne survivra pas, mais il ne peut s'empêche d'espérer.

Et Aneirin avance d'un pas, se faisant exploser.

Finnick sursaute brusquement, retenant ses larmes, et serre les poings. Le premier mort. Son premier tribut mort. Seeder lui adresse un sourire désolé et se lève pour aller rejoindre les deux ivrognes.

Alors que le bain de sang se déroule, les tributs morts attirent des regards sombres dans la pièce. Il règne un lourd silence seulement interrompu par des exclamations par-ci par-là des mentors du Deux.

Finnick détourne les yeux. Les membres déchiquetés, ensanglantés, méconnaissables d'Aneirin qui revolent un peu partout se répètent en boucle dans sa tête et il retient un haut le cœur.


	45. Une jaune maudit

Oui, enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée du retard, comme toujours. En plus à cause de moi, Delirium aussi traîne TT^TT J'espère ne choquer personne avec ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'approbation de Ljay, mais qui sait ce que vous en penserez... =S

Bref, merci de vos reviews... THANK YOU VERY MUCH ! Je sais que tout le monde est très occupé par l'école, le travail, la vie... Merci de prendre la peine de laisser un petit mot :3 Mandine37 : Tu as raison, c'est bien Haymitch et Chaff ^^ J'introduis doucement les autres mentors :) Et... Tu as malheureusement raison aussi pour la prostitution... ;) Berteen x : Moi aussi j'aime Seeder, elle semble tellement gentille :') En effet, j'envisage une amitié Finnick/Haymitch ^^ Et je suis contente que mon manque d'update ne te dérange pas trop :D This. Is. War. : Je suis d'accord avec toi, autant j'adore Finnick, autant je ne voudrais JAMAIS être à sa place ! Et tu as bien reconnu Haymitch l'ivrogne ! ;) Naivlys : Je suis désolée de te mettre des images désagréables dans la tête :( Perso j'ai la chance, je suis absolument incapable de visualiser les trucs dans ma tête. (bon, en même temps, c'est aussi plutôt chiant en général, surtout quand je dois écrire des descriptions) Finnick. Annie : Oui, je le trouve cool aussi Aneirin XD. Et non, Finnick n'aura pas de problème pour le suicide. Manquerait plus que ça ! SweetyK : Je trouve moi aussi Aneirin très courageux, si j'étais dans sa situation c'est ce que j'aurais voulu faire, mais de là à en être capable...

* * *

_Un jaune maudit_

* * *

La pièce est un mélange de couleurs chaudes rappelant une belle journée ensoleillée. La décoration est minime et discrète, présente pour donner une agréable impression de chez-soi.

Finnick est soulagé de ne pas avoir à recevoir ses clients dans l'appartement que le Capitole lui a procuré. Malgré tout, il se demande s'il pourra jamais apprécier la couleur jaune après ce soir.

Il se demande aussi si les décors seront différents selon les personnes ayant, disons... requis sa compagnie.

Mais il se demande surtout qui sera sa première cliente.

Dans le coin gauche se trouve un petit écran transmettant les Jeux. Car quelle idée horrifiante se serait que de manquer quoi que ce soit, même durant les rapports sexuels !

Se passant une main dans les cheveux nerveusement, Finnick prend de longues respirations.

Ce n'est rien de plus que ce qu'il a fait tout l'été, n'est-ce pas ? La seule différence est qu'il ne choisit pas ses partenaires. Aucun problème avec ça, voyons !

La porte s'ouvre doucement, sans un grincement, et une femme d'une soixantaine d'années traverse l'encadrement en faisant claquer ses talons bruyamment. Elle n'est pas particulièrement séduisante, mais Finnick est soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le répugne pas entièrement non plus.

Snow lui a procuré un genre d'aphrodisiaque, si jamais il n'arrivait pas à… s'exciter.

Pas besoin de mentionner l'inquiétude que cela lui a causé.

La sueur, le contact de sa peau un peu assagie contre la sienne, les gémissements d'extase, l'odeur lourde du sexe et les coups d'œil enamourés qu'elle lui porte…

Il regarde les Jeux, essayant de vider son esprit. À l'écran, la tribut de son district meurt.

Fermant les yeux, il conjure le visage d'Annie, sa bouée de sauvetage comme toujours.

Quand c'est enfin terminé, la femme dépose un baiser sur son front et une bague à l'apparence coûteuse dans sa main, lui murmurant un remerciement essoufflé avant de s'éclipser.

À part ces quelques détails, la soirée reste plutôt floue dans son esprit. Il n'a aucun problème à avoir des pertes de mémoire pour de telles occasions. Pas. Du. Tout.


	46. Une haineuse routine

Nouveau chapitre ! Hum... Je vous promets de l'humour dans 2-3 chapitres ? Parce que je sais que là ça devient franchement déprimant U.U

Merci de vos reviews, de votre soutien, de votre bienveillance. De... d'exister :D Mandine37 : Wais, le Capitole est biiiiieeeeen gentil XD. Pour sa relation avec Annie... Elle est très compliquée, surtout avec les circonstances qui les entourent. Mais ils auront leur bonheur éventuellement, c'est une promesse. Quant à toi, Finnick et Annie est le plus beau couple des Hunger Games (désolée pour les fans de Peeta/Katniss). Naivlys : Chapitre léger ? 0.0 Tu trouves Finnick qui se prostitue léger ? mdr :P Par contre, ce n'était pas pour calmer votre soif d'impatience, c'était un chapitre très important mais je ne trouvais pas comment l'aborder =.= Finnick. Annie : Oui, Finnick et Annie c'est un couple mignon plein de guimauves :') On l'a pas encore constaté, mais ça va venir. N'est-ce pas, Ljay ? ;) Marginale : 1. J'aime ton pseudo. 2. Merciiiiii :3 Je suis fière que tu aies si confiance en mon écriture :D Estellech : Eh oui, ça commeeeeeence ! =| Disons qu'Annie va vraiment être un point d'ancrage. This. Is. War. : Tu as un cooooompte :D Disons que le cauchemar continue, dans le cas de Finnick. Moi j'ai toujours eu des envies de meurtre envers Snow. Comme j'aurais aimé que Katniss lui plante une flèche dans le front ! Grrr ! Ljay : Tu as de bonnes raisons de détester le jaune :( J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire avec Delirium ! Prend ton temps, ça ne sera que mieux :)

* * *

_Une haineuse routine_

* * *

Mags vient lui rendre visite le lendemain. Il l'accueille dans son appartement avec un vague sourire, ne sachant quoi dire.

Elle grommelle devant les meubles plein de décorum et s'assoit à même le plancher, faisant signe à Finnick de suivre son exemple.

Les trois heures suivantes, ils parlent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien, se changeant mutuellement les idées, se réconfortant par leur simple présence.

Finnick sert du thé qu'ils boivent pensivement. Enfin, Mags s'empare de sa main et la serre brièvement.

Il sait ce que ce geste signifie. Au revoir, bonne chance, je pense à toi, je t'aime, prends soin de toi. Imbécile, va.

– On s'appelle, peut-être ? lui demande-t-il tristement.

Elle hoche la tête, lui montre son sourire édenté. Part.

Les Jeux finissent trois jours plus tard, mais Finnick n'y porte pas attention. Il a un client tous les jours, et il aimerait presque en avoir plus souvent, si ce n'est que pour échapper à la solitude de son appartement.

Lentement, timidement, il se mêle à la vie mondaine du Capitole, restant loin des boissons faisant vomir autant que possible.

Il accumule les cadeaux valant des fortunes que les clientes lui laissent inévitablement, ne sachant quoi en faire, ne pouvant s'en débarrasser sous les ordres de Snow. Il ne faudrait pas blesser la clientèle s'ils venaient à s'en rendre compte, après tout.

Les visages, corps, groupes d'âges et déviances sexuelles se succèdent dans des locations toujours différentes, aux décors parfois extravagants.

Il a beaucoup de régulières qu'il commence à bien connaître, alors qu'elles lui racontent leur vie à la suite d'un échange passionné mais épuisant.

Ses quelques clients masculins ne le répugnent pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru, heureusement.

Les mois passent, une routine s'installe.

Et la haine de Finnick envers le Capitole ne fait que grandir.


End file.
